Soulmates
by JE aka Yessina
Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts with the intend of ending it all after saying good bye to his one love Severus Snape... not for Dumbledore lovers... MPreg and miscarriage mentioned SLASH!
1. Prologue

REPOSTED ON MARCH 30th... NOW BETA READ  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters... they all belong to JK Rowling and I don't earn any money with it...  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Audrey...  
  
A/N2: This is the original idea I had which lead to 'Dear Severus'. Since I was too busy to write on my own, and did not have the faith in my writing ability I have now (back then I hadn't written for around half a year!) I made it challenge and posted it at Fiction Alley Park. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) the bunny still stayed with me... and I wrote an AU version: Dear Severus. Since I made the challenge to specific nobody took it up... and I decided to write it... and here is the result (or at least the beginning *gg*)  
  
Soulmates  
  
Prologue  
  
-Harry-  
  
The hallways he passed were dark and silent. No sound could be heard. After all, that was the way it was supposed to be since every single person within the castle was asleep.  
  
`Well not every single being is asleep' interrupted Harry his musings. He liked the dark and the silence it brought. It was his peace, his time to be who he truly was: `Just Harry'.  
  
Carefully, he navigated through the corridors on his way to the dungeons. His mind set on one single thing - reaching his destination. He ignored the pain all over his body as best as he could, intent on fulfilling his plan tonight. It would not do well to tire himself to the point that he could not go through with it.  
  
Every step took him closer to the only person he thought worthy of his good bye, for nothing held him here any longer. His only safe place, especially after this summer of hell he only was able to leave this morning, was not as pleasant as it used to be. It changed ever since the person he thought he could trust took his happiness away, without thinking once about what it would do to him.  
  
After what seemed like forever to Harry, he arrived in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who he had been introduced to around a year ago. After a few quick words and the explanation of why he had not visited in so long he was let inside without the password. The Hogwarts founder knew him well enough to know that he meant no harm for the person living in the quarters behind the portrait. Carefully he entered the room, not bothering to look around as he knew the room by heart. Once inside, he made his way directly to the door on the opposite site and silently opened it, thanking whatever gods that were responsible for his former lovers love for silence, which made it possible for him to open the door without a sound. Once safely inside the room he closed the door behind him and walked unsteadily to the bed in the middle of the room. He stood a moment just staring at the person occupying it, unsure of what to do next now that he had reached his goal. While he stood there thinking he suddenly remembered the letter he had written and pulled it out.  
  
While contemplating its contents he was soon called back to reality by the occupant of the room moving in his sleep. He thought about where to place the letter and after a few minutes decided on the bedside drawer.  
  
Looking once again at the man in the bed, he felt the need to lie beside his one and only love for the last time. Thus, he started the near impossible task of lying down without causing himself any more pain than he already felt. With some difficulty and more pain than he would have liked, he managed this task and took a deep breath and the scent of Severus Snape, the man that had captured his heart. Even after all this time he still smelled like home to Harry, but fate – or rather a person everybody thought trustworthy – was against them being together. He hated Dumbledore for denying him something he needed more than anything else, for hurting him worse than Voldemort would have ever been able to. But it did not matter any more, for soon everything would be over.  
  
The warmth of the body beside him made him feel safe and slowly lulled him into sleep. He closed his eyes and started to drift off, but before he could completely submit to sleep he moved a bit, trying to get closer to the man who held his heart, and was painfully brought back to the world of consciousness.  
  
This pain reminded him on his plans for the night. It reminded him that the only reason he was here was to say good bye and not to fall asleep on the man he loved more than anything else.  
  
With some difficulty, Harry managed to stand up with as little pain as was possible considering his injuries. Once he stood for a second or two, everything turned black, accompanied by a dizzy spell, but was quickly gone. He gave the sleeping man a chaste kiss on the lips before turning around and walking to the door. Unfortunately for him luck was not on his side and before he could reach the exit his world turned black once again and this time it did not return to normal, leaving him with nothing to do but to succumb to the darkness and the painless unconsciousness.  
  
-Sev-  
  
He could not sleep. Tonight was the first time he had seen the man he loved since the beginning of the summer holidays 2 months ago and he seemed different than before. Aside from the fact that he still did not speak with his friends his demeanour had also changed. He could not decide what was responsible for it, but something had changed. He also wondered what caused the break in the friendship of the trio, but he had no way to inquire about it since he was forced to end his relationship with his love during the last months of the previous school year.  
  
Sighing, he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling thinking about how much he missed the younger man. If someone had told him that he would get used to the presence of one Harry Potter so fast he would have send them to St. Mungos, but now he was faced with exactly this realisation. He never felt that way about anyone before and most probably would never meet another person like Harry.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of the portrait to his quarters being opened in the next room. Quickly thinking about his options, he decided to pretend to be asleep in order to gain the advantage of surprise should the intruder intend harm.  
  
He did not have to wait long for the person to enter his bedroom. Lying silently in his bed he could hear that whoever stood in the room was breathing heavy, as if he or she ran all the way which was illogical. Why run, when you do not want to be detected?  
  
He heard the intruder coming closer, stopping next to his bed and then nothing. Severus thought about possibly taking advantage and attacking the person now, but before he could act on his thoughts he heard the rustling of clothes and risked a quick look. He saw a dark figure pull a letter out of his robe pocket and put it on the drawer next to his bed. It was not difficult for him to recognise the figure for it had spent many nights next to him in this very bed. It was his love, his Harry.  
  
He quickly closed his eyes before the dark haired wizard found out that he was not asleep. He did not have time to wonder about what would happen next, as he felt a shift in the bed which was soon followed by Harry laying himself down next to him. It was pure bliss to be once again that close to the younger wizard. He could finally smell the unique scent of his love again. It smelled a bit off, but he could not point out what was different as his sense of smell was not good enough. He wished that he could spend the whole night like this, being close to his lover and thinking that everything was as it was three month prior. He thought about revealing that he was awake and taking Harry in his arms, but before he could act, Harry was already standing up and walking to the door after a short pause.  
  
With Harry no longer next to him, a feeling of loss started to engulf him. However he did not have much time to wallow in this, for he soon heard a soft thump of something hitting the ground. He quickly sat up and looked around to locate the source of the sound and it did not take him long to find it. Within seconds, his eyes fell on the prone form of Harry lying unconscious on the floor. Shocked, he immediately jumped out of the bed and ran over to his lover, checking for a pulse.  
  
tbc... 


	2. Chapter 1

REPOSTED MARCH 30th... NOW BETA READ  
  
Disclaimer: See prologue  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Audrey  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Feeling a faint pulse he levitated the unmoving form on his bed and desperate to find something to explain Harry's state, he began to undress him. Within seconds, he had Harry in only his underwear, but he couldn't see any injuries. The skin was the same as he remembered when he last saw him in this state if undress. Puzzled, he looked around the room hoping to find an answer. He was about to give up trying when he spotted the letter Harry left on the bedside drawer. He quickly opened the letter and started to read.  
  
Dear Sev,  
  
I am writing this to you since I could not leave without at least saying good bye. I cannot continue to live the way I did until now. Within the last couple of months I lost everything I had to live for. I lost you the worst way imaginable, then I lost my friends... and during the holidays I lost my last hope for happiness. I lived through enough pain – emotionally as well as physically – to not want to live a life without that...  
  
Do not blame yourself. Dumbledore is the sole reason that I am taking this step. Believe me when I tell you that I thought about this for a long time, but I always found a reason to not take this last step... until now. The last reason was lost this summer.  
  
Maybe I should have listened to the sorting hat and let it sort me into Slytherin. So much would have been different. I wouldn't have kept my hopes up that one day I would find a reason to completely trust Dumbledore... I only realised my mistake when it was too late. I shouldn't have ignored my feeling to be wary of him.  
  
It all started sometime after you broke up with me. I got sick and a visit to Poppy revealed that I was pregnant. At first I thought that it was a plan of yours to hurt me, since you just broke up with me, but nevertheless I wanted this child. It was a short time before the summer holidays and I was desperate not to return to the Dursley's for fear of them finding out and taking drastic measures. I tried everything I could think of to remain here. I begged and tried every single reason for me to stay, all very logical, and Poppy even told Dumbledore about the pregnancy and the diet my cousin and therefore the whole family including me had to endure. Nothing helped. I was forced to spend the summer once again in my private hell.  
  
During one of these meetings with Dumbledore I found out that he threatened you and forced you to end the relationship with me. You see, I have some abilities I never told anyone about...While attending primary school with Dudley I learned to hide to what I am able to do very well. And I never trusted anyone in the wizarding world with these secrets either. I learned to not trust in the muggle world as well. It became easier once I could use glamour spells.  
  
At the beginning of the summer my dear relatives found out that I am gay thanks to one Ron Weasley.  
  
I am sure you noticed that I am no longer friends with Ron and Hermione and knowing you, you most probably wonder about what happened. Well a confession on my side happened. I told them that I was gay. While I anticipated Hermione's reaction (although I hoped she wouldn't react that way) I did not think that Ron would react the way he did. His reaction was the total opposite of how I thought he would, what with half of his family being gay or at least bi. Needless to say that we did not speak much after that. The only time he spoke to me was to when he insulted me, which he also did at Kings Cross Station.  
  
Unfortunately my uncle overheard this and once we arrived at Privet Drive I was punished for being more of a freak than I already was by being a wizard. Thus my normal summer from hell became even worse.  
  
Fate decided to be especially cruel this summer: unknown to my uncle he gave me a birthday present he would have most delighted in. I received a birthday beating and due to all the previous strains on the protection spell on the baby (which Poppy was kind enough to put on) broke. What followed was the worst feeling ever, one I do not care about remembering, how I miscarried and with my child went my last hope, my last reason to live.  
  
There are only three reasons I survived long enough to get to Hogwarts. The first is that I did not want to give my uncle the satisfaction of being the one that killed me and the second and third are nearly one and the same. I was desperate to see you one last time and wanted to say good bye to you. I can't leave without saying good bye, now can I?  
  
By the time you will be reading this I will already be gone. I will be safe and with my parents again. In a world without pain, no matter what kind of pain it is.  
  
I will fly to this peaceful world. Flying always made me feel free; it took all my worries and threw them away until I landed on the ground again.  
  
I bet I will have a smile on my face.  
  
I will be waiting for you there,  
Until we see each other again,  
  
Harry  
  
Severus stared on the letter for a while before the contents completely sunk in. Once he realised what Harry had said he hurried over to the bed and tried to remove the glamour spell his lover had used on himself. He managed to break a few, but he was sure that there were more, but the ones he could remove were already enough to show many relatively fresh wounds out of which the blood was running relatively free. Upon seeing this he ran into his living room in order to be able to call Hogwarts resident medi- witch.  
  
In less than 5 minutes Poppy Pomfrey stood in front of the Potions Master carrying her bag full of various supplies she thought most useful. She immediately inspected the man that called her from the bottom to the top and the first words out of her mouth were: "What happened exactly and where are you hurt?"  
  
Realising that the witch though he just came back from a Death Eater meeting, Severus quickly ushered her to the bedroom while informing her of what happened: "I am fine but Harry Potter is gravely injured. He came down here for a short time, thinking I was asleep, in order to give me a letter he wanted me to read tomorrow. I wanted to tell him that I was awake, but he was on his way out again. Before he could reach the door he collapsed. I checked for a pulse and put him on the bed. I couldn't find any injuries and I found the letter he left. He mentioned glamour spells in it, so I tried to remove them... I was able to lift some, but I doubt that these were all... and you can see what appeared beneath those I managed to break."  
  
When they arrived in the next room and Severus indicated the wounds he spoke about. Poppy's eyes widened slightly at what she saw, but she quickly regained her professional demeanour and started listing all injuries using a spell that every medi-witch and –wizard learned in the beginning of their education. She took a piece of parchment and held it in her hand, while muttering under her breath "Vulnos in tabulas referre"* and pointing her wand at Harry.  
  
For what seemed like an endless amount of time the piece of paper filled up with letters forming words before it finally came to a stop. He heard Poppy gasp at the contents of the list and before he could ask about the extent of injuries, he was ordered to fetch potions and administer them. The next hour was spent using healing charms and salves as well as making him swallow a potion every now and then. This continued until the witch called a stop and sat on a chair nearby.  
  
"He should be stable for now, but I don't know when he will wake up. For all I know he might never wake up. His injuries were very grave. What was in the letter he wrote and why would he write you, let alone bring it over in person? He could have used an owl," asked Poppy once she had caught her breath again.  
  
Severus did not answer, but instead gave her the letter to read. He watched her face while she read the letter, all the time thinking about the contents of it himself. A thought occurred to him: His Harry wanted to jump to his death! He suddenly focused his eyes again and was about to ask the witch sitting in front of him a question when he heard his name being called from the next room.  
  
tbc...  
  
*Vulnos in tabulas referre – list/write down injuries in a list/table  
  
I can't promise that this translation is right since I translated both out of german... so bear with me and overlook it if it isn't the correct translation... (  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Cassa_Andra: I hope that answers at least your question about what is wrong with Harry... I did not yet get as far as Harry waking up (which I do not plan for some time...), but I doubt that he will continue his plans  
  
elusive_love: I hope you liked this chapter, now that I finally got around to posting it...  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here is the new chapter...  
  
linny: Here is more... I hope that I am able to post the next one sooner...  
  
the counter: depends on you... I find that many have a different pov... But I hope that mine is a bit different... Tell me what you think after a few chapters...  
  
GT: Thanks...  
  
Cat15: Here is more... I hope you liked it... and sorry for the long wait...  
  
Amethyst-Fairy: I am sorry I did not update sooner... I most certainly had planned to do it sooner... 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See prologue  
  
A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Audrey...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hearing his name being called presented a problem. On one hand, he wanted to remain with Harry, but sending Poppy might be dangerous for he did not know who was calling him. For all he knew it could be Lucius who wanted to speak with him about a new way to serve Voldemort. On the other hand, if he went himself he would have to leave Harry.  
  
It became irrelevant when his name was called a second time and he instinctively reacted by walking to the next room without thinking. Annoyed with his he snapped: "Yes?"  
  
Taking the last few steps to the fireplace he looked to see who was contacting him in the middle of the night. He immediately saw the face of Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts and felt a tiny bit sorry for snapping the way he did. This remorse did not last long since it did not change the fact that she had called him away from the bedside of his Harry.  
  
"I am sorry to wake you at this hour of the night, Severus, but when I went on my rounds to check whether all students are in bed, I found Harry Potter missing. So far we searched most of the castle without success which leaves only the dungeons to be searched and since you are the person to know them best..." said the old witch.  
  
Severus grimaced at hearing this and answered: "No need to search for he is already found. Had I known that you were looking for him I would have sent a house-elf to inform you. His situation is not good and Poppy and I have been treating him for the last hour or so."  
  
"I am coming over, Severus. I want to know what happened," was the clip response. Shortly, Minerva McGonagall came out of the fireplace. "I told Filius to inform the others that he was found. Now where is he?" asked the witch.  
  
Not one for making any speeches, Severus only said: "This way" and led her to his bedroom. Minerva's reaction to seeing Harry lying motionless on the bed was similar to Poppy's. Her eyes widened and shock was clearly visible. Before she could ask any questions, Severus decided to let her read the letter and pressed it in her hand, hoping that it would answer all her questions.  
  
Leaving the witch to read the letter he went over to the bed and sat down. Carefully he took Harry's hand and started to stroke over the back of it with his thumb, starring at his own fingers, comparing them to the perfect ones of his lover.  
  
The room was completely silent as Poppy and Severus waited for Minerva to finish reading. While the potions master was busy watching and playing with the hand he was holding, Poppy watched her friend's reaction to the letter.  
  
It started out confused and soon changed to puzzlement. Astonishment came next, soon followed by a short moment of confusion again only to change again by the widening of her eyes in surprise. This feeling was only moments later made clearer by the opening of her mouth. Not too long after her eyes narrowed in anger and you could see her anger rise with every single word she read until she finished the letter.  
  
"How...? Why?" She was not able to get more out of her mouth as her mind was still too shocked about what happened to the boy she thought of as a grandson and too angry with her old friend and colleague for letting this happen, to steal the innocence of someone who should not be faced with such cruelty.  
  
She continued staring at the letter in her hand, hoping that the content might change, hoping that it did not truly happen. Some time later she looked up and at the still form of Harry lying on the bed, covered with bandages and scars that did not yet heal, with Severus sitting next to him holding his hand, playing with Harry's fingers while never taking his eyes off him. She wondered what Harry could have possibly done to deserve this and how anyone could deny Harry even this little bit of happiness and make him suffer so much instead, after all he did for the wizarding world. The room was deadly silent. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop as everyone was caught up in their own thoughts. None of them knew how to break the silence faced with everything that had happened to Harry over the summer holidays and the month before.  
  
Severus thought back to when everything started to fall apart. Albus had already given him a few hints about not liking how close Harry and he had become all the while knowing that there was no rule saying outright that a relationship between a student and a teacher was forbidden. In fact, as long as the student was over 16 and the teacher did not start to favour said student in class, everything was alright. Another exception was soulmates, but he did not go as far as to believe Harry and him to be that. Soulmates were so rare that only 1% actually found each other. Seeing how he most surely did not favour his lover he took the liberty to ignore these hints.  
  
Severus could not fathom why Albus was disturbed by them finding someone to open themselves to. It had the positive effect of them both performing better in their tasks in the war. They now had a reason to give their best after all.  
  
He remembered the day Albus gave him the choice of his life, and looking back on it he wished that he had made a different decision.  
  
Flashback  
  
Severus stood in front of the man he looked up to as some kind of mentor and the man who saved his life all those years ago, when he came here to confess - his crimes against Muggles and Muggleborns and that he was a Death Eater. Instead of sending him to Azkaban as Severus had thought he would, the older wizard offered him to set his sins right by helping the Order of the Phoenix by spying on Voldemort.  
  
He wondered why the Headmaster called for him today since he was not recently called to a meeting with Voldemort nor did he have any problems with students. The old wizard had a serious face and was acting against his normal behaviour as he did not offer Severus lemon drops or tea. Not that he wanted any. It just was not the normal behaviour of the headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"Severus, I have watched your relationship with Harry for a long time and I have given you enough hints that I do not like the way it is going. I simply can't let it continue, at least not while you are a teacher at Hogwarts. I fear that you might favour Harry in your lessons. It also is not good for your work as a spy for the order. We would loose our best source of information should Voldemort find out about it."  
  
Severus was stunned. The best thing to ever happen to him was about to be taken away, because he might have to stop spying if it was made public. The worst part was that he could not do anything about it. The only way Albus could not interfere in this relationship would be if Harry and him were soulmates. Unfortunately, with all the evil Severus did in his life, he did not believe he had one as he believed himself undeserving.  
  
He knew his options. He could quit teaching, something he did not enjoy anyway and leave Hogwarts. Or he could stay and continue teaching, while breaking up with Harry. He knew that both would be painful and looking at it he would have to say that leaving Hogwarts sounded nice enough. But would the relationship with Harry survive the physical distance? He doubted it. Harry was after all still young and could find a new lover everywhere. And once they were not together anymore the hurt would double. It would be the same as if had stayed at Hogwarts and broke up with Harry. The only difference would be that he could see Harry if he stayed at Hogwarts.  
  
After considering the facts, he knew what his decision would be. It would hurt them both for a while, but he figured that after some time Harry would get over it and he would be able to continue his life without Severus, while Severus could be close to Harry and fantasize about still being with him.  
  
End flashback  
  
Had he known then what he knew now, he would have made a different decision. Hell, he did not even think about letting Harry visit him during holidays or seeing him on the weekends. All he would have had to do was find a place to stay in Hogsmeade.  
  
His one love would not have had to go through heartbreak, pain and a miscarriage.  
  
This thought shocked Severus more than everything else for it made him realise that Harry did not only loose his own child, but also his child, their joint child. A child he only found out about, when it was too late. He suddenly was engulfed in a sense of loss. He would have been able to experience the joys of fatherhood. There might have been a little Harry running around. He might have had someone to share his love for potions with. Now that was all gone.  
  
Gone because Albus Dumbledore did not want them to be together, did not want to lose a spy, did not want to loose his weapon against Voldemort, for that was all Harry was in Dumbledore's eyes. And he Severus, Slytherin that he was, did not realise it at the time. It took Harry's letter for him to realise it. Who was more Slytherin now - to have actually seen it?  
  
tbc...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Cat15: Here is more... and when I am a bit faster with correcting what I got back and remember to actually post it there will be more soon...  
  
Lady FoxFire: I am working as fast as I can... But unlike a few months ago I am writing more than remembering to update! I have a few more chapters written that are already beat read... I only need to go and correct them myself... I have to think about possible punishments for Dumbledore... any ideas?  
  
Cassa_Andra: Thanks for the review... It's always great to receive such nice reviews... It always makes my day...  
  
hobbit: Here is more... do you want a cookie along with it? *g*  
  
Lego Land: Out of all the beta readers I ever had in my life as a writer only less than half of them stayed with me until the end of the fic they beta read... so you see I have a bad expierence... especially with the ones I asked for at fictionalley... I once send the beginning of Hidden Secrets to two willing beta reader... neither of them ever responded again... Aside from the fact that I have seen worse fics...  
  
Unseen Watcher: I have an even better cliffy in a later chapter... at least it is more funny *g*  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here is a new chapter...  
  
Spazlady: I'll try to update more... and for the writing part I have to convince my brain to concentrate on it a bit more instead of leaving me alone with countless ideas...  
  
Mikee: A confrontation will come... but it's going to be a few more people vs. Albus Dumbledore instead of only Sev... The Dursleys will get a trial and Ron... I have a few ideas, but I am not sure how cruel I want to be... I hope you enjoy how the story is going..  
  
Miss W D Halliwell: Here is more...  
  
miss linn: Here is more... and I love thos fics too... that's why I wrote one... 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see prologue

A/N: Thanks to my beta reader Audrey...

**Chapter 3**  
  
After some time, they moved to the sitting room, after each of them placed a charm on the young man that would inform them of any changes in Harry's condition.  
  
Most of the night was spent in silence, with each of them thinking about what they had found out only a few hours ago. They could not believe that Albus Dumbledore was capable of letting something like that happen - risking the life of a child that way. Now they had to fear for the sanity of Harry Potter. Neither of the three would even consider that he could die, for they couldn't bear the thought of loosing someone so bright.  
  
  
Morning came far too soon for the three professors. They promised to meet in the afternoon again, when lessons were over. They still had to decide what to do with the knowledge they had gained about Albus Dumbledore. After that they each headed to their respective chambers to change into fresh clothes.  
  
  
Severus wished that he could ignore breakfast and stay with his Harry, but his duty as the head of Slytherin did not allow him this freedom. He had to make an appearance to represent his house at all mealtimes.   
  
He arrived through the side doors and sat in the chair closest to it. He tried to keep his stay as short as possible in order to be able to look in on Harry before his first lesson. He made sure to ignore the headmaster who was his usual cheerful self. He could not understand how the man could be so… He had no words for it actually. Severus could not believe that Albus, someone who appeared to know everything, could start the day the way he did as if there wasn't a student close to death. Did he truly care as little about Harry Potter? Shouldn't he at least be worried about the Saviour of the wizarding world dying?  
  
He made sure to watch the Gryffindor table, especially Harry's former friends. The Weasley boy acted as if nothing had happened, but to his surprise the Granger girl seemed to be on edge. She was looking at the doors constantly. He watched her jump up and run to speak to Minerva McGonagall. He wondered what they were talking about, even more so when he saw the older witch smile after the girl went back to the table. He most surely would find out in the afternoon. With this thought, he stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
  
Hermione was worried. She had time to think about Harry's revelation all summer and after long talks with her parents she came to the conclusion that Harry was still the same, no matter which gender he was attracted to. Having come to this conclusion she had decided to apologise and hope that Harry still wanted to be friends with her. Since she did not have an owl she had to wait until the beginning of the year.  
  
Unfortunately she had not found Harry on the train to Hogwarts and he had disappeared in the boys dormitories immediately after dinner. Because of this, she had made sure to be the first one up and was waiting for Harry to come downstairs this morning. When Neville had come down she had asked him when Harry would come down. The only answer she got was that he wasn't upstairs anymore; but that he had been there when everybody had went to bed.  
This was why she kept looking at the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
The moment Minerva McGonagall walked into the great hall; Hermione jumped up from her place and ran over to her.  
  
"Professor, Harry is missing! I wanted to apologise today before breakfast, but he wasn't there and Neville said that his bed seemed as if he hadn't slept in there at all."  
  
Minerva could tell that the girl was close to tears and she yearned to tell her that everything was alright, but she couldn't say anything now. She decided to calm her student now and speak with her about everything else at a later point in time.   
  
"I am already aware that Mr. Potter was not in his bed last night, but do not fear for he has already been found. If you want more information than please come to me once lessons are over for the day," with this said the transfigurations professor dismissed her student.  
  
She remained standing were she was for a moment and watched the girl walk back to her seat, worrying about a friend she had hurt. She was glad that at least one of Harry's friends had realised the mistake they had made. Hoping that Hermione would get her chance to apologise, she walked back to the head table, smiling lightly.  
  
However, the moment she saw Albus Dumbledore sitting with his usual smile, her own disappeared again as she remembered the battered body of Harry Potter lying in the bed of Severus Snape.  
  
  
In comparison to her two co-workers Poppy was lucky. Her presence at breakfast was not required. She used this time to stay in the hospital wing and prepare everything for the first school day of the year, while hoping that the headmaster would not decide to come over and visit like he sometimes did in order to keep her company when no patients needed her attention.  
  
At the same time she went over everything that needed to be done to help Harry. Currently, only physical treatment was needed, but once he woke up (she refused to think that he would not) he would need psychological help as well. Poppy hoped that Severus and she, along with the help of Minerva, would be enough to help Harry deal with the abuse and the miscarriage.  
  
  
Severus and Poppy were in the sitting room of the Potion Master's quarters, waiting for Minerva to appear. As earlier arranged, they were going to discuss what to they would do about Albus.  
  
While Dumbledore was needed in the Order and for the safety of the school, he had knowingly sent a student to an abusive family. He even went against the advice of a medi witch, who made clear that his health and that of an unborn child was at a very high risk. He might not have known all of what happened in the past, but he did not attempt to make sure that no further harm would come to his student. He didn't even speak with the Dursleys about their past treatment!  
  
They had to weigh the pros and cons carefully, in order to reach a decision that would be the best in the end.  
  
After a few more minutes someone knocked at the door. Severus stood up, walked to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see that the Transfiguration Professor was not alone, but in the company of Hermione Granger. He shot a questioning look at his colleague before asking them to come in.  
  
"Ms. Granger came to me before breakfast, worried about Mr. Potter's disappearance, saying that she wanted to apologise. She might be able to help us find out what exactly happened, seeing how we can't question Harry about his letter," explained the witch.  
  
Hermione was confused why she was in the dungeons, let alone in the private quarters of Snape, but forgot all about it upon hearing Harry mentioned: "What do you mean he can't be questioned. You said he was found…"  
  
"Found… yes. Able to speak… No. He is currently in a coma and if not for that he most surely would have jumped into his death, as committing suicide was his intention when he left his dormitory last night," answered Severus before the Minerva could do so.  
  
Hermione was even more confused now. Wouldn't Harry be in the hospital wing if he was injured? And why would he want to kill himself?  
  
Before she could ask the next question however, she was told more: "We fear that the headmaster has known of the abuse he had to endure at the Dursleys. He was even advised to let Harry remain here and he even denied his request for extra lessons over the holidays. From what we know his uncle's anger was triggered when he over heard something at Kings Cross station…"  
  
Hermione paled at that. She knew exactly what the Professor was speaking about. She could still remember the way Harry looked at them after Ron called him a fag loud enough for the whole station to hear. He looked so hurt then. It was the main reason why she couldn't stop thinking about him all summer. She was so deep in her memories that she did not realise that she was asked something.  
  
"Ms. Granger?"  
  
Hermione was not sure who had spoken, but it was obvious that they were waiting for an answer from her. Since she did not know what they wanted to hear, she had to ask whether they could repeat the question. She found the situation very embarrassing, especially since this was the first time in her whole life she had to ask such a thing.   


tbc...

Review Responses:

Me: Quite a few are in trouble... I made a list of punishments today...

DaughterofDeath: Here is a new chapter...

Miss W D Halliwell: Sev might even be turn into a softie for a short time... I only have to manage to write more than notes for the chapter... But I don't think that he's nice... I think that he is very evil, with a soft heart somewhere deep inside... *G*

miss linn: I think this time I am bit under week even *g* But I am not sure when I am going to post the next one... It will depend on when I am finished with the one after that...

Mikee: I made a list with ideas for punishments for all involved... Ron will get into deep troubles... I plan for many howlers... but maybe I get an even better idea... I haven't thought about Molly joining in the fun yet (other than in the case of Ron)... thanks for reminding me... I have even more ideas now... they are just flowing to me...

Cassa_Andra: I have quite a few ideas... I just have to wait which ones fit in... I hope you like this chapter...


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to my beta Audrey...  
  
A/N2: Well... I did not yet send the next chapter to my beta since I couldn't concentrate on writing the end... but I am a bit more confident about finishing it in under a month g I hope that I have it finished before the weekend... especially since I don't seem to find that many Van Helsing fics having watched the movie last friday and having got addicted I hope that I my writing muse strikes when I am around my notebook and not during a lecture... and before I can't stop babbling I'll led you read the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Could you... could you repeat the question?" asked a very flustered Hermione.  
  
Severus sighed. He had waited years to hear this sentence coming from the girl, but now that he finally caught her not paying attention he did not feel up to celebrating about it.  
  
"I asked you about what happened at Kings Cross Station and why it happened. From what I understand he told you about being gay and according to his letter he anticipated your reaction, but not Weasley's," repeated Severus.  
  
Hermione blushed even more, before she answered, "I am not sure whether he anticipated my reaction or not, but when I think back to when he told us he did look rather surprised when Ron totally flipped out..."  
  
Flashback, end of 6th year  
  
Hermione was surprised when Harry told her and Ron that he had to speak with them. Especially when he said that he wanted to do so in private. She followed him nevertheless. There was a new secret out there and she wanted to know what it was. It was in her very nature to find out everything she could.  
  
They went to the Room of Requirement. When they entered the room it was furnished with a nice couch that looked very inviting. Ron and Hermione sat on it while Harry fetched a chair that stood in one of the corners and placed it opposite them.  
  
Harry looked very serious. Hermione nearly bounced in her place. She was desperate to find out what Harry wanted to tell them.  
  
"What is it that is so important that you have to tell us that we can't speak about it in the common room? Tell us already!" said Ron impatiently.  
  
Hermione could see that Harry was trying to find a way to formulate his words and wanted to reprimand Ron, but Harry was faster.  
  
He sighed and started to say, "Well, I have wanted to tell you for some time now, but there was always something distracting me... and I... I don't want any secrets between us. That's why..." Here he paused for a second to compose himself a bit, "I wanted to tell you that..." Another break. "I think... no, I know that I am gay."  
  
Harry looked up again directly at Hermione. He wanted to know how she took it. His heart fell when he saw the disgust in her face. He could only hope that he and Ron could convince her that it wasn't that bad. However his hopes were shattered when he heard his best friend scream, "How can you? That's... That's disgusting! I am not friends with a fag!" The next thing Harry knew was Ron running out of the room, followed by Hermione.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Flashback, Kings Cross Station, End of 6th year  
  
Harry waited for his uncle to appear. He felt lonely. Normally his friends would wait with him, but they weren't his friends anymore. They were disgusted with him. What shocked him most was Ron's reaction. Harry knew for a fact that both Fred and George were gay. He knew that both Bill and Charlie were attracted to men as well. He was not sure whether Bill or Charlie was bi, all he knew was that one of them was bi and the other gay. But that was half of the Weasleys! So why was Ron so disgusted by him being gay? He saw Ron and Hermione coming from Platform 9 ¾ and watched them longingly. How he wished that he could be with them. He saw them notice him and immediately Ron's face was filled with disgust again. It hurt to see that look on his best friends face. Former best friend Harry reminded himself.  
  
"Still here? But then again, who would like fag like you?" Hearing Ron say that hurt more than any punishment the Dursleys decided he needed.  
  
He was startled when a hand on his shoulder turned him around and his heart fell when he saw the face of his uncle. He looked somehow pleased. Harry did not need to read his uncle's mind to know that he had heard what Ron had said. How could he not? The whole station must have heard. This could not mean anything good.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
At the end of her tale Hermione looked positively sick. It clearly wasn't one of her favourite memories.  
  
"I never will forget Harry's face when Ron called him a fag. He looked so hurt. I believe that was what made me realise that Harry was still the same as before. I took the whole summer to think about it. I even spoke with my parents about it and told them that Harry did not change because he was gay. I mean he was still the same when he told us. In the end my parents told me that they threw my older brother out because he was gay. After our talk, my parents and my brother started to speak again. If it hadn't been for Harry, there would have never been the possibility about them speaking again," finished Hermione  
  
Severus was not sure whether Harry would have liked that or not, still he had once again influenced the life of someone. Yet somehow he had the feeling that this result was something Harry would have been proud of. For a moment the Potions Master wondered how his lover would react when one of his friends apologized, but for that he would have to wake up first. That thought reminded him why they were here in the first place.  
  
"I do believe that we aren't here to discuss Harry, but what we should do about Albus Dumbledore. He is after all responsible that Harry was send to the Dursleys every summer," said Severus.  
  
"What speaks for him?" asked Minerva.  
  
Severus was the first to speak, "He is needed as the head of the Order. Without him, everything would be disorganized."  
  
"You-Know-Who would never try to attack the school itself with Albus as headmaster," added Minerva.  
  
Hermione knew that Harry always tried to get the headmaster to let him stay at Hogwarts and that the answer was always no, but she also knew what Albus Dumbledore represented.  
  
"Everybody might loose faith in the light side. Professor Dumbledore is after all very well respected and stands for the light side."  
  
Severus had to admit that Granger had a point, but it was time to think about what speaks against Albus and whether it outweighs his importance or not. "Those are all good points. So what speaks against him?"  
  
Poppy was the first to say something. "He went against the advice of medical staff. I tried hours to get him to let Harry remain here, and he did not even think about speaking with the Dursleys!"  
  
"He endangered the life of a student. No headmaster or teacher should do that. We are after all responsible for the students' welfare," pointed Minerva out.  
  
Severus knew that this was not more worth than his importance for the welfare of all Hogwarts students and the rest of the wizarding world. There were many lives depending on him that might be lost without him. Suddenly he realised that Albus did not only risk one life.  
  
"We have to realise that he did not only endanger one life, but two and one of them is already lost for sure. Furthermore, we cannot be sure that Harry won't try to finish what he wanted to do. Miscarriage is very bad for a witch, but male pregnancies are much rarer and even more dangerous."  
  
Hermione was shocked when she heard that Harry was pregnant. She did not even know that he was dating anyone. And where was his boyfriend? Wouldn't he have a say in it as well?"  
  
tbc...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
insanechildfanfic: Things will get better for them soon... ?CHAPTER 3 STILL!!  
  
DaughterofDeath: Here is a new chapter...  
  
lillinfields: I hope it meets your expectations...  
  
barbarataku: I actually like nice!Dumbledore very much... but I just hit a phase where I doubt  
that I could write him being nice...  
About betaing... I sometimes could scream when I read a fic that is full of  
mistakes... sometimes the plot lets me stay... I think a story needs both to be  
good...  
  
Miss W D Halliwell: That gives me nice little ideas for a humor fic... Let's slap Dumbledore  
to death g... I hope you liked this chapter too...  
  
HecateDeMort: Here is more for the beginning... but I can't tell you when the next one will  
be coming... I'm hoping that it won't take that long... 


	6. Chapter 5 unbetaed

**AN: This is the unbetaed version of the chapter... I did not plan on posting it, but I currently can't concentrate on writing and correcting... I still am having quite a few ideas, but I seem to get a headache whenever I want to write (and I don't even want to think about correcting). I think the main reason are the upcoming exams that keep my mind busy... therefore it will take a bit longer for the next chapter and I decided that I couldn't let you wait that long...   
this chapter turned out a bit longer as well (one of the reasons I don't want to think about correcting)... I hope this will get you through the next wait... I hope this block will take a break before exams hit, but I somehow doubt it...  
**** I'll add the review responses for the last chapter when I upload the betaed chapter...**

Chapter 5  
  
However before Hermione could ask why this was so important, Minerva McGonagall said, "You are right Severus. This leaves only one possible choice! Albus needs to be punished for his crimes and we can't forget about the Dursleys. Letting innocent children being hurt and even killed! And I thought I knew him."  
  
Hermione was confused what her head of house was speaking about, but before she could formulate a question her memory supplied her with a book she read sometime last year. Her memory was a bit hazy, but she knew that it was about pregnancies and children in general, if only she could remember!  
  
After some seemingly endless minutes she was able to recall the content again as well as her astonishment upon finding out that children were very rare in the wizarding world, the Weasleys being an exception, and every one conceived, not matter how, was already cherished.  
  
It was a crime to abort a pregnancy – aside from the fact that already the loss of an unborn child left the carrying parent with severe cases of depression – and child abuse, in the seldom case that it happens – the last case was over 50 years ago, was usually punished with a long stay in Azkaban.  
  
And Albus Dumbledore let it happen that not only a student, but the boy-who- lived even, was abused by his relatives and even risked a miscarriage knowingly. With this realisation she understood why this one little fact alone weighed already more than Albus Dumbledore's presence as the leader of the Order of Phoenix and as the Headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
It didn't help the old wizard that Harry had pleaded with him to stay at Hogwarts ever since he first arrived at the school. That should have been a clear signal to check in with the Dursleys. No child growing up in a loving environment would not want to go back home. Now that Hermione thought about it the signs of abuse were very obvious, so why did nobody ever bother to check whether everything was alright or not?  
  
One thing she knew for sure, Albus Dumbledore wouldn't be able to walk away from this unscratched. She only hoped for the sake of Harry that the wizarding world found out. She knew how much she hated his fame and it was quite obvious that Harry never said one word about his abuse to anyone. He was ashamed of it and did not want anyone to know, let alone the whole wizarding world. Aside from the fact that wizards and witches might start to believe that Muggles needed to be killed since they were dangerous. Hermione knew that Harry would make a statement that the Dursleys were not like the majority of the Muggles. Would he be awake that is, this reminded her that Harry had been close to death and lived through a miscarriage.  
  
That thought reminded Hermione on her original question: Who was Harry's boyfriend and where was he? Was he with Harry or didn't he know that Harry nearly died?  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when her potions professor called her, "Ms. Granger? I believe you came here to see Harry, did you not?"  
  
Feeling stupid to say yes, but not knowing what else to say she simply nodded.  
  
"Good. Then follow me, I will lead you to him. But I have to warn you, Harry does not look very good currently," with these words the Potions Master turned around and walked to the door opposite of the fireplace.  
  
While Minerva arranged with Severus to meet the next day at the same time again, she already thought about what needed to be done and collected in order to sue Albus Dumbledore and the Dursleys. "Poppy, we'll need your testimony about Albus ignoring your advice to let Harry remain at Hogwarts. As well as the list of injuries Harry ever had and how they came to be. I am sure that there is evidence that it happened before. He can be very convincing when he wants to hide something." Instead of answering the medi-witch merely nodded her head and turned to leave, followed by Minerva.  
  
Severus watched the two witches leave before focusing on his student that remained behind. He gathered by the look on her face that she was deep in thought and most probably did not notice the exit of Minerva and Poppy. He thought about ignoring her and going back to Harry, he had itched to go and check on him ever since he left the room when Poppy had arrived, but after some time he decided to call the girl in front of him back to reality, "Ms. Granger?"  
  
He waited a bit, but his student did not seem to have heard him. He sighed annoyed and tried it again, "Ms. Granger? I believe you came here to see Harry, did you not?"  
  
He had finally caught her attention and seeing her nodding, he continued. "Good. Then follow me, I will lead you to him. But I have to warn you, Harry does not look very good currently," before turning around and leading her to his bedroom. Once he opened the door and stood within the room he turned around again and held the door open for the girl, inviting her in.  
  
He watched her, wanting to see her reaction upon seeing how badly injured Harry was, but like everybody else that entered his rooms her first look went through the whole room, taking it in. Severus knew that most people expected something similar to his office and classroom, but in here were no scurrile ingredients. Instead the whole room was lined with bookshelves of very light wood, which unknowingly to all but Severus held more than just books, and deep blue walls. Someone that did not know who owned this room would say that the owner was a Ravenclaw, but Severus did not care about this. Blue was one of his favourite colours next to black after all.  
  
It did not take long for Hermione's glance to reach the bed in the middle of the room that was currently occupied by Harry. Just like Minerva and Poppy she gasped when she first saw Harry. Severus could see a tear flowing over her cheek. Slowly she walked over to the chair he had occupied for most of the night as well as the majority of the afternoon, when he had had not lessons. He was caught between staying here and making sure that his Harry would not further be hurt, but decided to leave the room after listening to Hermione's apology for a while. He hoped that he would find something to do until Harry's friend left again.  
  
Hermione had always been curious what the rooms of a teacher looked like, therefore it was no wonder that her first look went around the room taking it in. Another reason was that she was afraid to look at Harry. The room was the total opposite of what she would have thought it looked like. There was neither the colour green nor any silver in this room and so many bookshelves. Hermione made sure that once Harry was better she would ask the Potions Master whether she could borrow some books. This brought her back to the reason she was here. Her eyes wandered over to where the bed was.  
  
Despite Snape's warning, Hermione gasped the moment she saw Harry. He had numerous bandages and nearly every visible part of his skin was covered with scars.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek, from the realization that she was partly responsible for Harry's condition and the pain her dear friend suffered. While she didn't actually tell Harry's relatives that he was gay, she didn't even try to keep Ron quiet or think to visit Harry to apologize for her behaviour.  
  
Heartbroken over her friend's condition, Hermione spoke, hoping she could get through to him. "Oh, Harry. I am so sorry that I reacted the way I did. I was not thinking, I just reacted the way my parents taught me to. I should have never turned on you simply because you like guys. I spoke to my parents about it, we had a long talk and thanks to you my family is whole again. So you see that I have a lot to thank you for and I hope that you might forgive me and maybe in time trust me and be friends again. I promise that I will come again as soon as you awake and apologize in earnest. You must wake up . . Please wake up again..."  
  
Severus listened to Hermione ramble for a while, and then left the room. He wanted to stay, desperately so, but he did not dare to risk Hermione figuring out that he was Harry's "boyfriend" – however silly the term sounded. He knew how Hermione was a stickler for rules and he knew that teacher-student relationships were taboo in the muggle world and he did not want a repetition of Harry telling his friends that he was gay. He also knew that Harry would need Hermione's friendship once he woke up.  
  
To keep his mind off Harry, Severus tried, rather unsuccessfully, to do some work. After what felt like an eternity, but was actually only about half an hour, Hermione entered the sitting room. She looked at him for some time before saying, "I'll be going now. Will you inform me when Harry wakes up? I... I'll collect his homework and please let me know if there is anything else I can do for him."  
  
Severus nodded and said, "You are free to come and visit him as long as it is a reasonable time."  
  
He watched her leave then turned back to the papers he was grading. He thought about continuing, then realized he only started doing this to distract him while Granger was with Harry. Therefore, he stood up and went to join Harry in the bedroom.  
  
He sat on the same chair as in the previous night and held Harry's hand again, never taking his eyes off the prone form of his lover. He allowed himself to drift off, reasoning that it would not help Harry to stay up all night, worrying. Besides, he had placed charms on Harry that would notify him if Harry awoke or if there was any change in his condition.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He cursed himself for falling asleep when he was meant to jump out of a window in the astronomy tower. The next thing he realised was that the bed was empty and it was lighter in the room than when he had entered. Then he saw the bandages and before he could wonder about them he realised that he didn't hurt as much as he used to. He tried to remember what had happened last night – he hoped that not more time had gone by – and after a few seconds he recalled enough to know that he fainted before he could leave the room.  
  
Now that he knew what happened he looked around, wondering what time it was. Seeing Severus sleeping sitting in a chair next to the bed he decided that it was either before breakfast or late enough that there weren't anymore classes. He wondered why he was still in his lover's bedroom; wouldn't the headmaster want him in the hospital wing? It made things easier however. He knew from experience that it was difficult to leave when Poppy Pomfrey was around, no matter what time of the day – or night – it was. With Sev sleeping it was a bit easier. Thus he decided to finish his plan and go to Astronomy Tower.  
  
Carefully he stood up, making as little sound as possible, and tiptoed to the door.  
  
The moment Harry woke Severus felt a tugging. He tried to ignore it in favour of his dream where he was alone on an island with only his lover as a companion, but after sometime he was called back to reality by the shifting of his bed. After that it did not take long for him to fully wake up and then a few more to realise that the bed was empty. Quickly, he stood up and turned around. Severus spied Harry and was glad that he was still in the room. It would have been difficult to find him in the halls of Hogwarts, no matter how many were searching, and time would have been against them.  
  
Taking the few steps to the door he took Harry's arm and pulled him back. Severus felt his mate – the pregnancy was proof for them being soulmates after all – stiffening. His heart ached at the obvious reaction. Severus knew that it was a result of the abuse, but for the reaction to be so blunt it had to be very bad. He shoved this thought in the back of his mind, planning to deal with it later, and pulled Harry closer to him, embracing him.  
  
Harry struggled against the arms holding him, but calmed a bit when Severus spoke softly in his ear. Although the words were barely understandable, the calm deep voice of his lover was enough to comfort him. The moment he stopped fighting he could feel Severus leading him back to the bed and putting him back to sleep, but instead of sitting back on the chair as Harry thought the Potions Master would, he climbed into the bed after him and held him until he fell asleep again, completely forgetting why he stood up in the first place.  
  
When Harry woke up next he was in an embrace and for a second he wondered who was in bed with him. Then his memory came back and he briefly wondered why his body wasn't hurting anymore, but figured that they must have healed him. He wondered why they cared. Everything was lost either way. His child was gone and would never return.  
  
Harry felt the person behind him wake up. He couldn't deal with Sev right now, not after what happened. Still, he did not move. It was as if he would protect him from reality. But for how long? He felt kisses being placed on his neck and Sev's arm encircling him, tightening the embrace.  
  
"Harry, please don't scare me like that again. I can't loose you! My life wouldn't be worth living anymore," started Severus. While he had told Harry before that he loved him and had shown him on numerous occasions, he had never before admitted this, "I shouldn't have been so selfish when I made my decision, I should have had more faith in us... You can't imagine how much I missed you... how often I wanted to stop you in the middle of a hallway and hug you for the rest of our lives..."  
  
Here he broke of, hoping that Harry would say something himself. So far he hadn't spoken a single word since he woke up. After some time Severus thought that maybe he had been wrong in assuming that Harry was awake, but continued nonetheless, "They are all going to pay for what they did to you! Both Poppy and Minerva think the same..."  
  
This time the silence lasted longer. Severus didn't know what else to tell Harry. When the silence became too unbearable for Severus he said silently, "You know, I never believed that I was worthy a soulmate... not to mention one as beautiful as you..."  
  
"I am not beautiful... I am nothing, a freak, worthless...."  
  
Severus was surprised to hear Harry answer. He thought that it would have been too low for his young lover to hear, but apparently he was wrong. The fact that Harry heard was no shock however, what shocked him was the content of what Harry had said, thus he started to correct him with a reprimanding voice, "Nonsense, Harry, they are ignorant and blind not to see how beautiful you are. I've never met a person as grand as you. And for all I care the whole word could die as long as I am with you forever... Harry, you gave me something I never thought I deserved: You gave me hope! You gave me a reason to survive this war!" Here he broke off, unsure what to say next. Realising that he had said everything that needed to be said he apologised once again, "Harry, I am sorry that I never told you... that I took the decision of you. We both should have decided together. About Albus ultimatum I mean. I never even went as far as thinking about possible ways to visit each other. All I thought about was that I'd never see you again. I was afraid that I'd loose you... I should have had more faith in you, but I believe that I learned to have that faith in you, in us... Wouldn't I have been as blind everything would be different now. You wouldn't have to go through all the pain and the miscarriage..."  
  
He realised too late that the last sentence might be more harmful than he intended it to be, but it was said and couldn't be taken back.  
  
He did not receive an answer in words, but after some time Harry turned around and laid his head against his shoulder. A few minutes later he felt something wet and it didn't take long for him to hear the hiccups and sobs. Maybe he said the right thing. Harry would have to deal with it sooner or later and Severus preferred sooner, because he could help his lover more that way than when he didn't say a thing. He also knew from the talk he had with Poppy during the long hours of the night they had sat in the sitting room speaking about Harry and his current situation that crying was good for the soul. It meant that the person was dealing with the pain and not avoiding it by ignoring it. To do that wasn't very healthy and led in many cases to death.  
  
Carefully he took Harry in his arms and let him cry while slowly stroking over his back, comforting him with promises that everything would be alright in the end, hoping that it would turn out that way.  
  
tbc...


	7. Chapter 6&7 unbetaed

A/N: Note that this chapter and all following are not beta read and may (most probably will) contain mistakes… Responses to reviews can be found on my homepage (the link is in my profile)…

Chapter 6

Albus Dumbledore was happy. Another day began and his goal to control another powerful wizard would soon be completed. Harry Potter was alone now with nobody to go to and if his plan went well he wasn't with child anymore.

He smiled at the few students already in the Great Hall, sat down and cheerily started eating his own breakfast while the Hall was slowly filling with more students and teachers.

After a quarter hour the hall was filled with the majority of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, the signal for the owls to deliver the post and newspapers. It didn't take long for an owl to deliver his issue of the Daily Prophet. He ate the last bit of sausage before focusing his attention to the newspaper in front of him. With a smile on his face he wondered what they were writing about today. However, once he saw the front page and its headline his smile was whisked of his face.

_HEADMASTER ALLOWED ABUSE OF BOY-WHO-LIVED!_

_After a summer full of abuse and a miscarriage he had planned to kill himself on the first night back at Hogwarts. Why he had not done so before is not known, but that this is only the top of everything is no secret. Apparently the abuse went on since the day Harry Potter was placed in the care of his muggle relatives. That makes one wonder what Albus Dumbledore did all the time. After all it was he that placed our saviour there._

_Did he never check upon Harry Potter or did he know about the abuse all the time and simply let it happen? Events of the end of last school year indicate the latter!_

_First he forbids his relationship with his soulmate (a fact that wasn't known at that point in time) by placing his mate under threat of loosing his work as a Hogwarts Professor although there wasn't one single proof of the Boy-Who-Lived being favoured by that teacher. A while later Harry Potter was found pregnant. Both Harry Potter and Hogwarts resident medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey tried to convince the Headmaster that it would be better for Harry to stay at Hogwarts, but he refused. Not even the knowledge of a diet his cousin had to make which as a way to encourage him the whole family had to undergo did convince him although it is widely known that a diet is very dangerous for a pregnant witch or wizard. He did not even speak with Harry Potter's relatives about it!_

_As a result Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey and Harry's soulmate, whose identity is kept secret, pressed charges against Harry's relatives and Albus Dumbledore. This reporter will try to find out more information and keep you up to date._

_Rita Skeeter _

How had they found out? Why didn't he know that Harry wasn't attending lessons or spending the night outside of Gryffindor house? He had visited Poppy last night and knew that Harry wasn't in the Hospital Wing. How would he be able to get out of this mess? He had too little information, he needed more time to find out more.

Albus was startled out of his thoughts by angry shouts from students and professors. He looked up and saw Minerva standing in the middle of the hall between the tables of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. She was pale and for a moment he wondered why. His Deputy was after listed as one of the three that filed the suit.

Minerva hurried to the Great Hall. After the trouble she had at the Ministry yesterday (it was not everyday that someone wanted to charge Albus Dumbledore with anything) as well as the secrecy measure they wanted to install. They had decided together that it would not be wise to let the whole wizarding world find out what had happened to Harry, at least not without asking him first.

When she finally arrived in the Great Hall she was greeted by a very disturbing scene. Students and teachers alike were shouting their misgivings about something, some of them waving with what appeared to be a newspaper while others were sitting on their places motionless. Minerva did not need to be a seer to know what had the whole student body as well as the teachers in such an uproar. Someone must have found out about Harry somehow. It was not good. She knew from the spell placed on Harry that he had woken up last night and this article couldn't be good for his healing.

Hermione sat on her house table, tired and with little enthusiasm for her lessons. Ron was still his usual self and was badmouthing Harry although he still wasn't among them. He didn't even seem to realise this. Hermione wanted to say something to shut him up, but didn't even have enough energy to reprimand him. The revelations from yesterday had kept her up most of the night and they still occupied her mind. She was feeling guilty about what she had done, but knew that what had happened happened and nothing could undo it. She knew that Harry would need her support and not her feeling guilty, reminding him what happened.

She was startled out of her thoughts by shouts. Once her attention was back on the hall she saw students of all houses standing and exclaiming protest loudly, others sat on their places in shock. The head table was no difference, with the exception of Albus Dumbledore, he was paler than she had ever seen him be.

"That serves him right, that fag!" with this shout directly across from her, Hermione was once again called back to her house table. She did not have to guess who said this for not even a second later Ginny Weasley had turned to her older brother and said in a deadly voice, "You do not mean this. He used to be your best friend!"

"And how I meant it! And he isn't my friend. I am no friends with a fag… unbelievingly that I once considered him a brother and shared a room with him!"

Severus woke a few hours after his conversation with Harry again and for a second he wondered where the warm body next to his came from. He wondered until the events of the last two days came back to him. It was strange to be lying next to Harry again after months without him. Therefore Severus took his time to study the face of his lover, something he couldn't get enough of while they were still together.

Instead of the more or less untroubled face while asleep there was now a deep frown upon his beloved's face. Severus knew better than to be surprised by it. After all that Harry had to go through it was a wonder that his sleep was still untroubled before the holidays, but no one could expect it to stay that way. Who wouldn't have nightmares after that kind of summer? After the ultimate betrayal of Albus Dumbledore? Severus was aware that he did not know everything the Dursley's did and for the good of Harry's relatives and the Headmaster he hoped that he would never find out.

These thoughts brought his mind back to the letter and he remembered a few other things that had been written down by his love. Severus reminded himself that he would have to ask Harry what he meant with these things. How he knew what Albus did and from where he knew that Albus was aware of the Dursley's treatment of him and most importantly what he meant with the abilities he mentioned, the ones that no one knew of. What did he hide? And why did he hide it? Maybe he had thought about it and had decided against revealing them, afraid they were seen as evil as his ability to speak with snakes. Severus could remember only to well how the whole school had reacted upon finding out that Harry was a parselmouth.

Suddenly Severus was startled out of his thoughts by an owl that flew through the open door. Severus mused that he must have forgotten to close it the night before, after Harry's attempt to leave; he was otherwise occupied after all. He took the newspaper and searched for some Knuts to pay it.

Once the owl had left the room again he took a closer look at the Daily Prophet.

What followed was a stream of cursing the Ministry and one Rita Skeeter. He could not understand how they found out about this. Before he could think more about this, he was startled by Harry asking sleepily, "What's wrong?"

Severus was so deep in thought that he did not even realise that this was the first time that Harry spoke of his own accord since he arrived in his quarters two days ago.

"Poppy and Minerva went to the ministry yesterday… to file a case against Albus and the Dursleys. They said that they had taken every security measure available, but somehow Rita Skeeter still managed to find out. It made the front page news," said Severus defeated.

Severus gave the newspaper to Harry without further words of explanation, that way he would be able to read the article himself if he wanted so. Severus hoped that it wouldn't make things worse now that Harry seemed to be in a better shape than last night. Maybe it did help that he got his lover to cry over the loss.

He watched his lover closely, while he read the article, waiting for any change in demeanour. Severus did not have to wait for long until Harry visibly paled. He could only guess what the cause for this reaction was; there were quite a few things that would be able to get such a reaction out of his lover. It could be the fact that the wizarding world knew about the abuse, or the fact that he actually begged or the miscarriage.

It was only by chance that he saw the clock on his bedside drawer. Realising that he was late for breakfast he started cursing again, before he took a deep breath to tell Harry what was wrong now.

"I am late for breakfast and like every other head of house I have to be there. I sometimes hate these rules... especially when I want to stay with you and never leave you again."

Harry only nodded and continued looking at the paper in his hand, staring as if it would go away if only he did it long enough.

Severus hurriedly dressed and turned around to Harry again. "If you need me you can call a house elf and tell them to fetch me, no matter what time. If you want you can eat something. And if you think about leaving: Minerva, Poppy and I placed charms on you to alarm us if you're waking up, getting worse or leaving the bed…"

He kissed him goodbye and left the room, hurrying to reach the Great Hall before the Headmaster decided that he was late and send someone for him.

He entered the Entrance hall in time to see a group of Aurors entering the Great Hall. He wondered why there would be Aurors at Hogwarts, but realised after some time that the article in the Daily Prophet must have sped up the process of arresting Albus Dumbledore. The ministry could not wait long after all and risk the displeasure of the witches and wizards living in Great Britain after all. He hurried to reach the doors since he doubted that he'd ever have the fortune again to watch the great Albus Dumbledore being arrested by Ministry officials in front of the whole school.

The chaos that had erupted due to the Daily Prophet article was silenced by the arrival of 3 Aurors and one ministry official. A few students could be heard whispering to each other, but the group ignored them and went to the Head Table. Once there they came to a halt and the ministry official pulled a letter out of his pocket, before facing the Headmaster and reading out loud so the whole hall could hear:

"I, Paul O'Sullivan, am here on order of the High Ministry of Magic to arrest you, Albus Dumbledore, for crimes done to a citizen of the Wizarding Community of Britain. The crimes you are accused of are the following: sending a minor to an abusive, risking the health of a student, knowingly sending a pregnant person to a place of danger which led to a miscarriage as well as keeping that person from his soulmate. Until the Judges has come to a decision about your involvement in this you shall be in the custody of the Ministry. During your absence Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall will be acting as Headmistress until a decision is made."

Once he had finished reading the Aurors went behind the Head Table and disarmed the Headmaster before handcuffing him magically. They lead him to the Ministry Official and together they left the Great Hall. The moment the group had disappeared behind the doors chaos broke out once again. Minerva still stood rooted on the spot. She had thought that she would have at least another day before she'd have to lead Hogwarts.

She doubted that the students would learn anything today. Not only had they found out that their saviour lived in an abusive household and had a miscarriage over the summer holidays, but they had also witnessed the arrest of Hogwarts' Headmaster.

Quickly she went to her place at the Head Table and tapped her glass. Once the Great Hall was in order again she said for all to hear, "Due to recent events all lessons for today will be cancelled."

The moment she had said this she saw Severus leaving the Great Hall again. She didn't need a seer to know where he would be going. Minerva quickly left the Hall as well and hurried after him. She wanted to know how Harry was, after deciding last night that Severus had more than earned the right to have some alone-time with Harry last night.

Minerva reached the Severus's quarters at the same time as Poppy and both entered with the password they had been given the night before.

They arrived just in time to hear the end of Severus berating Harry, "… You're not strong enough yet. All you've got to do is ask and if it is only a house elf you're asking. I just got you back, Harry. I don't want to loose you again."

When they entered the bedroom they saw an annoyed Harry lying in the bed, "I did not faint, I did not even feel dizzy. So I'm perfectly fine with going to the loo on my own…"

Poppy decided to interfere before the argument could escalate, "I will check you over and will decide whether you can go to the toilet alone or with help."

She did not wait for Harry to protest and cast a few diagnostic spells which produced a differently coloured mist each. After a few minutes she finished her examination and declared, "Harry will have to stay in bed for the next few days up to two weeks, but I think he can manage the short way to the toilet, but for nothing more." At the last words Poppy send a stern look at Harry, hoping to discourage any ideas although she had no doubt that Severus would make sure that his soulmate staid where he was.

She nearly had to smile at the antics of the two when Harry stuck his tongue out when he got allowance to go to the toilet alone or the pleased look that appeared on Severus face when the former was told to stay in bed. She had no doubt that those two were deeply in love and whatever they had spoken about when Harry had first awoken last night must have gotten partly over the events of the summer already. She hoped that it stayed that way and that no other disaster would test their love.

While Poppy had been caught in her thoughts silence had descended upon the room. Thoughtfully the mediwitch and the two professors had sat themselves in the chairs they had occupied the night everything had begun.

Chapter 7

No one knew what to say although everybody felt the uncomfortable silence. Harry just looked away trying to ignore everyone, while Severus held his hand and tried to keep his lover's mind with him. He did not want Harry to get lost in his memories like he did when he had first woken up. Occasionally he squeezed his lover's hand, trying to give some sort of comfort. He would prefer lying in bed, right next to his soulmate, but this was not something he had planned to do in front of other people, even if it were the two persons closest to him after Albus Dumbledore. Although he had to admit that this was something that he had always known the headmaster to be capable of, he just never wanted to believe it, therefore he denied it to himself, making him blind to the manipulations the headmaster had going on.

Having given up looking at Harry, seeing how he wouldn't face any of them he watched Minerva and Poppy. He could see that neither of them knew how to ask Harry how he felt. Both knew him enough to know that he wouldn't admit to a weakness. He couldn't wait until Albus Dumbledore would be punished for what he did to his Harry. The thought of the headmaster gave him an idea. If he knew Harry well enough, which he was sure he did, than he would have enjoyed seeing Albus's expression when he realised what was about to happen and that he had no way of stopping it.

"You know Harry; I wish you could have come with me to the Great Hall this morning. I'll have to show you my memory once you're better… You should have seen Albus' face when he realised that he had no time to work out how to get out of this mess or when the ministry official announced the crime he's been accused of and arrested him. It was full of shock and horror. I doubt that he would have ever thought that anyone would dare to go against him…"

"They arrested him? You said you went to the ministry yesterday or does the Ministry of Magic always work this fast? I know that Muggles need a bit longer they have to check the charges first after all…" asked Harry. Despite him trying to sound (and look) shocked, neither of the three watching him couldn't miss the smile that fought desperately to appear on his face. If he could still smile, if only a little, than there was still some hope left.

Their moment was broken when the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the person who normally guarded the entry to Severus quarters, spoke from the only painting, a beautiful landscape, in the room "Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but there is a very impatient person at your door who doesn't want to wait any longer to speak with you."

Severus sighed before answering, "I'll be there in a minute."

He gave Harry a quick kiss and promised to be back soon. On his way out he could hear Salazar complaining about the impatience of the modern youth. He was sure that if not Minerva, although he was sure that she would agree on at least a few accounts, than most surely Poppy would agree. She always complained about students wanting to leave the Hospital Wing prior to their release and he had had this discussion with Salazar often enough. He was reprimanded by the portrait himself after all and he knew the arguments well enough by now. Severus felt pity for Harry who had to listen in on it and all that because one of his students had the urge to speak with him now! Didn't they know that he had more important things to do in his free time? There was a reason why he had set times where he was there to listen to any problems they thought they had.

When he opened the entrance to his quarters he couldn't help but sigh when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy stand there. He had the urge to tell him off about coming to him now, but before he could say anything the young man in front of him started speaking already.

Draco was sitting in his common room; thinking about everything that had happened within the last few hours. He knew about the role that Harry Potter played in this war and he knew that Albus Dumbledore wanted all powerful wizards under his control, but he would have never thought that the old wizard would go that far. Many would say that he did not get along well with Harry Potter, but that was not the truth. The only reason for the public arguments was that it was expected. Under normal circumstances he would have simply ignored him, but everybody thought they knew on which side he stood and who was he to not act as expected? Draco wanted to know how Potter was and maybe even struck a truce. He had no urges to follow into his fathers footsteps and defy everything he was taught. Was it not his father who taught him that a Malfoy bows to no one? And what does he do? Whenever that maniac calls his father faithfully bows in front of his so called lord like an obedient lapdog. Not exactly what he had planned on doing, but Dumbledore wasn't that much better. With the latest developments things changed. Maybe he could side with Potter, he was strong enough and from his observations of the last six years he knew that the other wizard did not want to be above anyone else. But how to approach Harry Potter when he did not even know where he was? There was only one person he could ask, his Head of House, Severus Snape. The only problem was that if there were no lessons he did not want to be disturbed.

Draco contemplated the risk of angering Severus Snape and possibly getting seriously hurt or waiting to talk about this until the evening. Realising that he couldn't wait until evening he stood up and went to the entrance of the common room, leaving to an uncertain meeting. He hoped that he would survive with everything still intact and in working order.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by the portrait in front of him swinging open. He saw the annoyed look on the face of his Professor and decided to better hurry with what he had to say before the Potions Master decided to do something to him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but this is pretty important and…," Draco knew that Snape was a Death Eater, but his father had called him a traitor often enough. So should he trust him or not? _Well, now it is too late to think about that, if I just decide that the reason I came isn't as important as I said than I'll be dead for sure, _thought Draco to himself and continued with what he started, "It's about Potter. I know that I never showed anything different, but I don't hate him. In fact, after today's article in the Daily Prophet I came to the conclusion that Potter might be the perfect alley… and…"

Before he could say anything else he was pulled into the room behind the portrait and the entrance closed itself. Severus Snape had a strange expression on his face, one that the young Slytherin could not identify and he was unsure on whether he should continue or not. That decision was made, when his Professor said, "I doubt that what you were about to say should be discussed in the hall where everybody can overhear you, now what were you about to say?"

Not needing to be asked twice Draco continued. "My father always taught me that a Malfoy bows to no one and yet he is doing it at every meeting he goes to and let's just say that this is not where I want to end up, but Dumbledore is not much better, with the Dark Lord you at least know what you're at. Due to the article I realised that maybe Potter is not Dumbledore's puppet as I thought and I think that he might be just the right alternative to both the Dark Lord as well as Dumbledore and I wanted to ask whether you knew anything about what went on with Potter and…"

Before he could continue he was distracted by Minerva McGonagall coming out of an adjourning room.

Severus wondered shortly why the young Malfoy heir stopped before he turned to see what he was staring at. He was surprised to see Minerva there, but before he could ask any questions she was already inviting them into the next room, "Severus, I think that this is better discussed with the rest."

Nodding his head he indicated his student to follow him and returned to the next room. Worrying how Harry would react to Draco Malfoy suddenly appearing.

While Severus went to answer the door Salazar continued to complain about the lack of patience of the people around him, soon followed by agreements from both Poppy and Minerva. Harry couldn't help but feel as if Poppy Pomfrey was complains were mostly about him, he remembered only to well how every time he was in the hospital wing he wanted to be released sooner than the medi witch would like. 'Although', he thought to himself, 'I got more patient lately.'

Which was no wonder with Poppy deciding to explain more about healing to him lately and Harry had to admit that it was an extremely interesting field. Maybe he would decide to become a medi wizard one day. Hearing a faint conversation from the next room he decided he wanted to know who had come, but with the discussion the rest of the room was holding he could not hear anything he could decipher.

Thinking quickly he interrupted the Poppy Pomfrey mid-sentence, "I hope you are not thinking about me with that. You have to admit that I got more patient and am no more annoying you by asking when I'll be released."

This got the required effect. All three suddenly turned to him and seemed to realise that they weren't alone in the room. None of them was able to think about a reply and Harry was finally able to hear what was said in the next room. It didn't take long for him to realise that he was the topic of whoever was speaking. The young wizard would have sworn he recognised the voice as Draco Malfoy's, but why would he want to join his cause? On the other side he did not seem to care about what the article said about him… Harry quickly threw a questioning look at his teacher. As if reading his thoughts she turned to him and soon said, "I'm sure that we all want to hear what Mr. Malfoy has to say. I'll go and ask them to join us."

Harry nodded and watched the witch leave.

Draco wondered what the Head of Gryffindor was doing in his Head of House's living quarters, but only shrugged with his shoulders. He would find out soon enough. However, nothing could have prepared him for what followed. Not only was he led into what was apparently Severus Snape's bedroom, but the bed was also occupied by none other than Harry Potter himself.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8&9 unbetaed

Chapter 8

Harry was not sure whether he was surprised to see Draco Malfoy or not. When he had met Lucius Malfoy his second year he had started thinking about both Malfoys and analysed the behaviour of them. His result had been, and never changed since, that Draco acted too much like his father that it could be an act, an act to hide his true side, his true thoughts. The other option was that the elder Malfoy had raised his son in a way that the younger one idolised his father so much that he copied him in every way possible. If Harry had to admit anything than it was that he always hoped that his first idea was the true one, that Draco only bid his time until the chance came where he found a place he found acceptable and that was worth the risks. He was after all Slytherin enough to understand the way one thought.

"So you wanted to join 'my side'? What do you expect from this side? Why choose me over the man your father is so loyal to?" asked Harry once he realised that none of the others would be saying anything.

Draco swallowed hard. He thought he was prepared to face Potter, but know when he saw him earlier than he expected he found that he wasn't as prepared as he thought he was. Nonetheless he tried to explain his reason, "It was my father who taught me that a Malfoy bows down to no one and he was the one to raise me with the pride of a Malfoy and what does he do? Every time his so called Lord calls he goes there and bows down to the hem of the Dark Lords robes like an obedient lapdog. I never wanted to do this, but until now there was no other option available except Dumbledore and he never was one I wanted to take. He knew too much to be able to trust him and what he did with you is just the proof for this."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" asked McGonagall.

Draco took a deep breath before answering, "You don't. All I have are my words. However, I'd be willing to repeat this under Veritaserum if you don't believe me."

"Trust? A Malfoy? I have never before heard of a situation where you could trust a Malfoy," said Severus, before Harry interrupted him, "For now it will be enough. All we need to do is give him the chance to proof that we can trust him. That he didn't lie to us."

Harry could see the relief in his once nemesis. He saw it as another sign that he made the right decision. Before he could say anything more however, he was interrupted by Poppy, "I am needed in the Hospital Wing. Severus, you won't mind if use your fireplace, would you?"

"No, no, feel free to use it," answered Severus, clearly startled out of his thoughts.

And before anything else could be said excused Minerva herself next, "I'll be going to, lest someone is searching for me. I'll also inform Ms. Granger that Harry woke up and that she might come over tomorrow." And within seconds both women were gone.

Startled by the last sentence, Harry turned to Severus and asked, "What did she mean with telling Hermione? I didn't know that she cared?"

"Did I forget to mention it last night? Ms. Granger came to Minerva the day after you arrived. Apparently she wanted to apologize and after she missed you the day you arrived she planned on doing it the very next day. She used her time over the summer holidays to think over what she had done and said and about what this meant for you. I'm afraid that Mr. Weasley did not do anything like that however," answered Severus.

Draco, who was confused about what they were speaking about, asked, "Why wouldn't she care about it? The last I know of you were still friends? Although I was a bit surprise by Weasley's response to the article…"

"They did not take it very well that I'm gay… I thought about Hermione reacting the way she did and that her opinion could be changed, however Ron reacted even faster. I didn't know that he was so homophobic, I mean I know that the twins are gay and that Charlie and Bill are either bi or gay. I thought that he knew," explained Harry.

Draco was surprised by this, "Wow, and here I thought all wizards didn't mind with the exception of the few one that have a bad experience with someone gay, but that usually gives them a reason, no matter how warped up it might be… That reminds me, why are you here? I thought that the Hospital Wing would be a better place to go to or some other teacher. Everyone knows that the two of you don't get along that well."

"To be honest, Draco, Harry and I got along very well for the most part of the last school year and with the… it was revealed that I'm actually his soulmate," answered Severus, trying not to remind Harry on what happened the summer.

"You're his… no wonder the name wasn't revealed. The wizarding world would have had a field day, but it actually explains why you're here instead of somewhere else. For what it's worth, I hope you get better soon. Who else am I supposed to argue with after all?" concluded Draco with a wide smile, "I'll be leaving then. I'm sure I'll find the way on my own, no reason to worry."

Harry couldn't help himself, but call after Draco, "Don't forget to be sure that you truly want to go this way, lest you decide to join with Voldemort after all. I wouldn't want to have to fight you when we can argue so well without hurting each other."

Severus couldn't stop a smile at the banter between the two. The night before Harry wasn't saying anything and now he was nearly his old talkative self again. He thought about waiting until he heard the portrait closing or just getting into bed beside his mate right now, when he heard Draco calling, "Professor, there are two Aurors here to speak with Potter. Should I let them in?"

Sighing, he turned to Harry, "Somehow I doubt that we'll be getting any peace anytime soon. I'll be back in a second. I only hope they did send someone sensible."

Once he entered the next room he said, "Let them come in. No need to let everybody see them in front of my quarters. It will only lead to questions that are better left unanswered."

A moment later Severus Snape was never gladder to see Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Do try to keep this at a minimum. Although he is a lot better than when he first woke up, he's not over it yet."

Making sure that the portrait was closed, Severus led them to his bedroom were Harry waited. Severus could see the nervousness in his lover. He kept moving from one side to the other and playing with the cover.

"I'm sure you remember these two. They came to take your testimony about this," said the Potions Master, hoping to calm his mate.

Tonks smiled as best as she could, considering the reason they were here and said, "We'll record this so if Poppy decides that you're not up to the trial at the date it is set for we'll have something to show the judges. Don't worry, it won't be that long and we already have Poppy's statement. Severus you might be asked a few questions as well considering who you are."

Both Harry and Severus nodded that they understood everything and the questioning began.

"Please state your full name and date of birth."

"Harry James Potter. July 31st, 1980."

"Severus Snape."

"Mr. Potter, what is the opinion of your relatives concerning the wizarding world?"

"They hate everything magical and they want to have as little as possible to do with it. They even tried to keep my Hogwarts letter away from me until Hagrid gave it to me himself."

"Who did know about their opinion?"

"As far as I know? The Weasley's and Hermione Granger. I'm also sure that at least a few teachers must have known as well. Considering the trouble they had to go through with getting the letters to me and the fact that the first was addressed to 'The Cupboard Under The Stairs'. At least this is what I thought until I heard what Severus knows about this. Other than that I had asked Professor Dumbledore since my first year here to be allowed to stay during the summer holiday's like I already did all other holidays. So he must have known something."

"How did the Dursleys' treat you before you came to Hogwarts and after you were accepted?"

"Before my first year at Hogwarts… They tried beating the magic out of me and told me that my parents died in a car crash and that they were drunk. They would also punish me if I was better than my cousin in school. Sometimes I would be locked in my cupboard for days without food that is if they could live that long without me doing all the housework. It got better after the first letter. They were afraid that someone knew and put me in my cousin's second bedroom. They even treated me better. All I had to do was complete a list of chores, which was still quite long and if I didn't finish it on time I would get punished depending on the mood my uncle was in. However after my first year they put bars in front of my window. I think the Weasleys still have from when the Twins and Ron freed me. They got a bit bolder than the time between me getting the letter and starting at Hogwarts, but nothing like before. That changed again however when they found out that I am gay. They returned to their previous treatment, if not worse. They somehow did not need me anymore to do the chores; therefore they did not have to watch out as much about injuring me."

"How would you compare the treatment of your cousin to your own?"

"They treat him like a king, anything he wants he gets and I just told you what they thought of me."

"How did they find out that you are gay and how did the miscarriage happen?"

"I told my best friends – former best friends that are – that I am gay and neither of them took it well, although I heard that one of them was willing to apologize. Ron called me a fag at Kings Cross Station and my uncle overheard it. About the… it happened on my birthday. Poppy had placed protection spells on me so the child is safer, but on my birthday, during a beating, which I received daily at that point, the spell broke. I could feel it…," at this point Harry stopped speaking.

Severus, seeing Harry's discomfort looked at the two Aurors questioning and receiving a nod he climbed in bed with his lover and took him in his arms, comforting him. He could feel Harry's tears and kissed him gently on the forehead, whispering sweet nothings to him.

The Potions Master felt not entirely comfortable with the two Aurors watching, but it was still better than watching his beloved in so much distress. After a while Harry looked up at the Aurors and signalled them that they continue, never leaving Severus' embrace.

"Why do you think Dumbledore knows about this and how much do you think he knows?"

"My first letter was addressed to the cupboard that I was sleeping in and he was the one that placed me with the Dursleys. There are two possibilities. He never checked up on me or he knew what went on and never bothered to do something about it. And I think he should have checked once I asked him to stay at Hogwarts. I even offered to take over some tasks around Hogwarts. Shouldn't he have become at least a bit suspicious and talk with my relatives why I would want to stay at Hogwarts the whole year? And at the end of the last school year I practically begged to be allowed to remain at Hogwarts and while I was reluctant to tell him that I was pregnant, the fact did not sway him one bit. I know that Poppy told him about my cousin's diet and that this isn't healthy. He couldn't have spoken with my relatives since none of them said anything and they were oblivious to me being pregnant."

"Professor Snape, do I understand it correctly that Albus Dumbledore threatened you to end the relationship between Mr. Potter and yourself. What kind of threats were it and why did you do as he said?"

"He threatened me to fire me on the accusation that I would favour Harry, which many can tell you that I did not. However knowing my past, I knew that the majority would not believe me, especially since I started tutoring Harry, most students do not ask otherwise I would help them as well, and his grades actually rose. I had a hard time making the decision. I do not favour teaching, but on the other side would it have meant leaving Hogwarts. Back then it was not known that Harry and I are in fact soulmates and I was afraid of loosing Harry, that he would start looking for someone younger and more beautiful than me. You have to understand that I thought I wasn't worth his love since he is simply perfect. In the time I hade to make the decision I sadly did not realise that I would have been able to settle down in Hogsmeade and see him every Saturday the students were allowed to leave Hogwarts. I also could have asked him to visit me in the holidays, but in the little time I had to decide I did not realise this and in the end I decided to end the relationship and still be able to at least be close to Harry than possibly loose the relationship and any contact to him. Would I have known that we are soulmates I would have never even considered it."

"Thank you for your answers, we'll contact you again with the date for the trial," said Tonks once she made sure that everything was recorded, "I'm sure we'll find our way out alone. Just stay in bed, it's a lovely picture."

At this Severus blushed, while watching the two Aurors leave. All Harry did was snuggling closer to his mate, craving the warmth and safety.

Chapter 9

At the same time the Dursleys were sitting at their breakfast table. They were startled out of their quite breakfast when someone at the door rang. Deciding to tell the person at the door his mind about disturbing people while eating he stood up and went to the front door. Once there he forcefully threw the door open and was about to start a tirade when he saw who stood on the other side. He did not need to be a seer to recognise the two men in purple robes as wizards.

"What do you want? We do not tolerate your kind around here. If you'd please leave at once, before I call the police!" said Vernon Dursley angrily.

One of the two wizards stepped forward holding out a paper for the man to take and said, "We are here to question you and your family about Harry Potter and your treatment of him. We can do this here and fetch you for the trial or take you with us immediately. Considering your stance we have to think that you might try to hide, therefore we will take you with us. If you want, this is the official papers about this and even your muggle police will not question their rightness. We will be leaving by portkey which I think you'll prefer to happen without any of your neighbours watching."

Once Harry had calmed down enough he started enjoying being back in Severus' embrace, but after all what happened he still graved more. He wanted to be closer to him again, the question was only how close he dared to get. Before he could change his mind again he kissed him at first on the shoulder, where his face rested, and than he slowly trailed a path over Severus' throat to his mouth. After one passionate kiss however, his lover pulled back and looked at him, "Isn't this a bit fast after what happened, are you really sure you want this?"

Harry didn't know what he said, all he wanted at this moment was to forget and continue to kiss, to feel loved in this way again, and to feel worthy. "I don't know. I know that I want this, but I don't know how far… just kissing for now, to forget at least for now, to feel as if everything was normal."

"I don't think we should go further, but I think that we continue with what we are doing now," and with that Severus initiated the next kiss.

This was the way the spent the next time until the portrait of Salazar interrupted them again, "I hate to interrupt you again, especially now, but there is a kind woman at the door who asks to speak with Harry. She is very insistent, but that's surely through her red hair… a pity that she did not live a millennia ago. I'm sure that she would have been pleasant to be around… and quite beautiful she is too…"

While Salazar continued to moon about the woman at the door, Severus reluctantly stood up and went to open the door. In the meantime Harry decided to talk with Salazar about whom he thought this was, "Salazar, if this is who I think you are speaking about, than she is already happily married and has 7 children."

"7 you say? It is difficult to find someone willing to get this many, a pity truly. Maybe I can convince someone to get a picture of here around here, so I can try my luck with the picture version…," was all Salazar said, dismissing the fact the she was happily married.

All Harry could do was chuckle at this. When Severus entered with Molly Weasley both were surprised to find him amused. Seeing their confused looks, Harry took pity on them and explained, "Salazar seems to have taken an interest in you and when I told him that you were happily married and had 7 children all he said was that it was difficult to find someone willing to get so many. The next thought was whether he could convince someone to get a portrait of you around here so he could try his luck with you."

Now Molly Weasley was laughing as well and turned to the portrait who still was thinking about possible ways to ask her out, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am very much in love with my husband. Maybe we get the chance to meet in a future live."

"Truly a pity that you weren't born in my time, my dearest Helga unfortunately did not share my opinion about the right size a family should be… Quite a lucky husband you must have. My congratulations to him. I will not disturb you any longer and will go back to my duties," responded the portrait.

"About the reason I came here… I read in the Daily Prophet what happened and Ginny wrote to me about Ron's reaction. To think that he didn't even tell me anything. I'll have to talk with him once I'm finished here, but you are more important now. I wanted to know how you are and tell you that this is not the end of the world. I should know, after all I went through it once…," started Molly.

Harry was surprised, "You went through it as well... how did you get over it? Did you…"

"I'm still thinking about it. I had Charlie and Bill to take care of, when I was attacked one day by Death Eaters. It was just the beginning of the war. I took a nasty hex while Bill called for help, but it was too late for my daughter. I was already far enough to find out. It was a pretty shock and I couldn't even take care of Charlie and Bill so depressed was I. In the end it was them and Arthur that helped me. They told me that maybe it wasn't supposed to be, that she wasn't ready yet to face this world. It was actually one of the reasons I got so many children. I was desperate for a daughter, knowing that it would be my little girl being ready for this world. I know that they aren't the same and I still cherry my lost girl, every year I go to her grave, although it is empty it helps me to accept what happened, and talk with her. Another reason is that I know that I am needed by my other children and that one day I will be reunited with her, when I am no longer needed here, when it is my time to go, which won't be for some time. And the same goes for you. You are still needed here, by Severus, by Minerva, by all the other Weasleys… and I am sure that you are supposed to enjoy fatherhood one day. I think that the higher ups decided to wait until it is safe again, once your child wouldn't be in immediate danger. One day, you might get a family as big as mine. And if you ever want to speak about it then I'll be there for you. Just know that you are not alone," with the last words Molly took Harry in her arms and pulled him close, "Know that I think of you like another son. You'll always be welcome at the Burrow. And the same goes for you Severus. I can see how happy you made him last year and I hope that nothing ever comes between you again and you better be treating him right, show him how you feel."

"I learned much last year and I'm glad to be able to learn even more how to be more open with my feelings. Harry is a good teacher, when he is not pretending to be fine when he isn't," the last was said with a small smile, showing that it was taken with humour, but also a warning to get help when it is needed.

"I give my best and I am already feeling better. Between the times that I'm crying that is…," said Harry, looking down at his hands at the last bit. He was not comfortable to speak about not feeling well, "But Poppy already taught me well to come to her if I'm feeling sick. I'm after all often enough in the Hospital Wing. She usually explains me how something works… Maybe I'll become a Medi-Wizard one day."

"That is a good job and I'm sure that you'll do good in it," encouraged Molly, "Don't forget to come to me if you want to talk, no matter what time it is. I'll be there for you. And now I'm going to have a word with Ron. That he never realised that half is family is gay or bi."

Harry wished a small goodbye, before pulling Severus back to bed. Talking about what happened made him feel bad, but he didn't mind as much to have survived than the night before, when he first woke up. He actually started looking forward to things again, to going out with Severus, enjoying their time together, even to going back to lessons. Molly was right, the world was not yet safe enough for his child, but he would make sure that it would be soon enough.

With these thoughts in mind Harry snuggled closer to Severus and fell back asleep.

When Poppy came over later in the evening to check Harry once again she found them both still asleep and decided not to disturb them. She knew that Severus needed as much rest as Harry. He might not have been the one to miscarry, but it was still his child, his son. She knew that Harry did not want to know the gender beforehand, but she still performed the test and now she was glad she did. It might help get Harry closure. She knew what Molly Weasley went through having been the first witch there. It was her very first miscarriage case and she was still in training, but it had been her idea to bury the child although there was no body left due to the miscarriage. A sad idea considering that she got it when she had to bury her own brother who died in the attack that cost Molly Weasley her first daughter.

Silently she left the room again and headed back to the Hospital Wing, she could perform the tests the next morning as well.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 10&11 unbetaed

Chapter 10

Hermione was nervously standing in front of the portrait guarding Severus Snape's quarters. She knew that Harry was awake, but she feared how he would react to her apology. Would he forgive her? She was not even sure whether the Professor would be there since it was her free period, but she simply couldn't wait until the last lesson to talk with Harry.

After some time she took a deep breath and told herself, "Show some of your courage and just knock." Taking another deep breath she raised her hand and knocked.

When there was no reaction after a few minutes she raised her hand again to knock, but was interrupted by the portrait.

"No need to knock, my fair lady, they won't hear you. You're the one that wanted to apologize aren't you?" asked Salazar Slytherin.

Not knowing what to answer Hermione just nodded. She thought about asking if she could speak with them, when the portrait already continued, "Let me just go in and tell them that you are here. I'm sure someone will come and let you in."

Thinking that her Professor would open the door, Hermione was surprised when Poppy Pomfrey actually opened the door.

"Do come in, Ms. Granger. Severus told me to make sure that you wouldn't upset Harry, should you come over while he was still in class. There is no time limit for you, but naturally you will have to leave if Harry doesn't want you to stay," said Poppy and upon realising the nervous state the Gryffindor was in she continued, "Do not worry, Harry knows that you want to apologize and he is willing to listen to what you have to say. He rather hoped that you would change your mind, he also had counted on Mr. Weasley helping him changing your mind, since half of his family is gay or bi."

Hermione felt a bit less nervous about visiting Harry hearing that he knew that she would be coming and was alright with it. "I heard Mrs. Weasley yesterday, she had a long talk with Ron and although it was in the room next to the Common Room we could still hear her. Ginny told me that she wrote her mother about what Ron said when he read the article. I wouldn't want to be Ron right now. I can't understand why he insists on his opinion."

"Be that as it may I ask you not to mention any of this to Harry. He might be happier already than he was when he first woke up, but he is still not up to par and can get depressive within seconds. Try to avoid this reaction, however, if it should happen call me immediately. I'll try my best to calm him down again," instructed Poppy while leading her to the bedroom Harry was staying in.

Hermione slowly walked into the room. All she knew was that Harry was awake, but not how much he knew about what happened regarding her reaction.

Harry was sitting upright in the bed, reading a book about what she couldn't see. He seemed to be obvious to her presence, which made Hermione stop. Should she disturb him? Before she could change her mind, Harry closed the book and looked at her with a questioning look.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Hermione stepped closer and took a chair to sit down.

"Hello Harry…," here Hermione not knowing what else to say. However, when she didn't receive an answer she continued, "This isn't exactly easy to say, but I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I should have used the brain everyone praises, instead I just didn't think at all. I'm so sorry…"

Harry could see how difficult it was for Hermione to say that she was wrong about something and how sorry she was for it. "It's okay, you know. I sort of expected you to react that way last year. I hoped you wouldn't, but I know how many Muggles react to gay people and I had to consider that your parents might have that opinion, which in return they would teach you. I even had a back up plan… I wanted to convince you with Ron's help…," said Harry.

Hermione snorted before answering, "Well, Ron's an idiot. And Ginny said that half of her family is either gay or bi and I could overhear Mrs. Weasley yesterday when she had a talk with Ron yesterday. Funny thing is that they were in the room right next to the Common Room and you know how thick the walls are. That reminds me, Ginny asked to give you her best wishes."

"She shouldn't be angry with him on my behalf… and tell Ginny that I appreciate it," answered Harry.

Hermione smiled at that. It was typically for him to place others above him, no matter how much he deserved to be above them. "It's not only about you, you know. It's his opinion about gay people and the rest of the family. A family should hold together for all things, no matter what and Ron doesn't understand this. However, my parents do now. I was already thinking much, when I saw what happened at Kings Cross at the end of last year and I couldn't stop thinking about you before and after you told us. After some time into the holidays I decided to speak with my parents and telling them what I knew. That you truly haven't changed at all, except that you won't be dating a girl. They were pretty surprised by this and it got them thinking too… until they told me about my brother, that I didn't remember. They threw him out, when I was still small and now they're actually talking again."

"As long as things are getting better…" said Harry, glad that Hermione was truly excepting this.

Suddenly Hermione's face turned sad again, "To think that we had a family union, while you were hurt by your relatives with no one to go to. I wish I hadn't decided on waiting until the school year began to apologies."

"It's alright. You didn't know what my uncle would do… And while I'm not sure yet whether I will ever trust you as much as I did before, I'm willing to try to be friends again," said Harry after a while.

Hermione smiled relieved. This was more than she had hoped for. With her apology out of the way she realised that she didn't know what to talk about with Harry. He normally wasn't into talking about a book she read and she didn't know much about Quidditch and the last summer wasn't exactly a topic she wanted to approach. Looking around the room again she suddenly spotted the book Harry had read, when she had entered the room. Now she could see the title, which confused her a bit. It was a book for advanced Potion Studies. Even she didn't understand everything in it yet, having to look up a few terms used every few pages. So since when was Harry good at Potions?

"Since when are you reading books about Potions? Especially such advanced ones? Your grades were never that good, although you did improve last year."

Harry smiled a small smile before answering, "Well… that is one of the things I learned while staying with the Dursleys. They didn't like me being better than Dudley and unfortunately for me he was one of the worst students. I learned how to be as bad as him, while being one of the best. Once I arrived at Hogwarts and befriended Ron I did the same thing, only that I took Ron as the level I should be at. The only exception was Defence since the whole thing with me defeating Voldemort. It was expected of me to be good in it…"

"So why the sudden improvement in Potions? And you better not have ruined your potions intentionally," scolded Hermione with a smile on her face. This was a bit like their teasing relationship before everything went haywire.

Harry looked away guiltily, before answering, "No, I never intentionally ruined a potion. You remember Snape's reaction to me the first lesson, where he questioned me? It caught me really by surprise. I truly didn't know the answers and I didn't know how good I should be… He just, with the way he acted he ruined every interest in the subject I had before. I mean I took notes on his speech, when he thought I wasn't paying attention. I saw it as useless to try to give my best if the teacher wouldn't care either way. I want praise just like you do… and you know how he is with that…"

Harry was only glad, that he was still in the habit of calling his beloved Snape, when his friends were around, he most surely didn't want to explain to Hermione right now why he was calling him by his given name. He had not yet decided whether he would tell her or not.

"Only to well. So what changed that you suddenly got better, what changed your mind?" asked Hermione, curious as ever.

Another smile escaped Harry. He couldn't very well tell her that he started dating his teacher, who explained his reaction to his fame, but he could tell her something that hit close to the truth. "To be honest, I confronted him during a detention and in my anger I asked him of what use it would be for me to successfully brew a potion if he would berate me anyway. You should have seen his face at that. He prides himself in finding students who show a great talent in Potions and here he even talked his own professions bad with the way he taught. He explained some of the reasons why he treated me the way and I told him that I found the subject a little bit interesting. In the end he offered to tutor me, to show him that I could be good at the subject if I wanted. We went over every topic we had starting with the first year stuff… And after a while he allowed me to help him with lesson plans."

"Why would he need help with lesson plans? He seems to know what he wants to teach and I heard they never change much…" asked Hermione before she was interrupted by Harry.

"Well yeah… they don't change much, but a lot of my questioned seemed so simple to him, that he sometimes doubted my intelligence. Until I pointed out to him, that I didn't find this information in any course book, my relatives didn't know anything about Potions and he never told us. You should have seen his face at that, he didn't know what to say about it."

Hermione smiled now, too. "Now that you mention it, I only found it by chance in a book I bought in Diagon Alley and knowing the most students, they don't buy extra books. I sometimes think that everybody knows what I know. That's why I'm so frustrated if someone can't do something, but I think that I got better at realising that not everybody sees things as clear as I do."

"I know how difficult it can be. I once tried explaining a potion to Neville, something for his plants, and I didn't understand where his problem was, until…" said Harry, when he was interrupted by Severus entering the room.

"Minerva asked the other teachers for some work for you, so that you don't fall behind. They were kind enough to leave them with me. I hope it keeps you from being bored enough to ruin my quarters," said the Professor.

Harry could hear that his lover was tempted to kiss him, but he clearly kept it under control. It wouldn't do to have Hermione apologies to him, only to loose her again, because he was dating a teacher. They would have to do one step at a time.

"Thanks, it seems that I'm ahead of everyone in Potions, so let's see how I'll do in the other subjects," responded Harry, hoping that Hermione wouldn't question why he was talking to Severus Snape of all people in that tone.

Severus in the meantime was looking at Harry's visitor, who didn't seem to realise what time it was, "Ms Granger, I hope you are aware, that your next lesson begins in a minute. I'd hate to take points of you for being late to my class."

That was all he had to say to get he girl to jump and say a hasty good bye to Harry. He turned around and once he was sure that she had left the room he leaned down and gave his mate the kiss he had fought against for so long. Once they broke up for air again he told him, that he would be back once this lesson was over since it would be his last for the day. After another quick kiss he turned around and left for his classroom.

Once Hermione had left the bedroom, she realised that she had forgotten to ask Harry when she could visit again. She turned around again and pushed the still open door a bit further. What she didn't expect was to see her Professor kissing her friend passionately.

She was shocked by this, but realised that she should have realised this earlier. There were so many clues after all. Harry staying in his quarters, his bed even, Snape not being mentioned in the article while a mysterious Soulmate was mentioned and the fact that Harry's explanation of his improvement in Potion seeming to be incomplete. Hermione had no doubt that things started out the way Harry said, but the thing with the lesson plans and Harry's openness about not knowing something.

Chapter 11

Shortly after Severus left the Twins entered the room with a pleased look on their face.

"You should have seen Snape's face when we asked him to see you…," said Fred and George continued, "…yeah, he looked ready to run…"

"As if we'd pull a prank on him any second…"

"Or on you…"

"...which we'd never do, wouldn't do that to you."

By the time they finished their greeting Harry wasn't sure anymore who was saying what and he involuntarily smiled. Some things never changed and Fred and George belonged to this category.

"By the way, Charlie and Bill send their greetings…," said one of them and the other continued, "Their shocked by what Ron did. He has no reason to act that way. I wonder who taught him that…"

"…no Weasley for sure," finished the one on the right again.

Having enough of following their conversation like tennis match, Harry interrupted them, "If you'd be able to stop switching so fast… it's giving me headache."

"No problem." "We'll make an exception for you," nodded both Twins their okay.

Harry always liked how they always looked on the bright side of things, but he also knew that they could be serious. What nobody seemed to notice – although Harry suspected that Molly knew this too – is that the Twins never stopped joking, no matter how serious the situation, to lighten it, to remind people that there is still something worth fighting for, a reason why people risk their life. And they always managed to get him to smile.

"So, oh silent one, I heard you and Snape hooked up. Why didn't you tell us sooner?" asked whom Harry presumed to be Fred.

George continued, "We could have asked you to talk him into helping us with our research for pranks based on potions. He must know how we can replace expansive ingredients with cheaper ones."

"Do you always think about your pranks?" asked Harry smiling.

Fred and George looked appalled at the question, "Of course we do! Why would you ever question that?" asked both in sync.

Harry couldn't help himself but be happy, the Twins just didn't leave time for thinking about what had happened; they always managed to monopolise his thoughts when they were around. They were the ideal decoy and he had once suggested Sev to use one of their pranks as a diversion should anything happen. It had resulted in the Twins being allowed into the Order of Phoenix although they weren't allowed on any missions on accord of their mother.

The Twins and Sev had kept him updated throughout his sixth year which had him prepared for Voldemorts attempt to kill him at the end of the year, although it had taken him to mention that he would be attacked whether he knew things going on or not and if he had been aware of things going on he would have gotten help much earlier with things going on in previous years, especially his fifth which had ended with his godfathers death.

"So tell me about the things you invented since the last time we talked," said Harry.

They talked about pranks until Severus returned an hour later and Harry nearly laughed out loud when the first thing the Potions Master did was check him for any injuries. Without a second thought the Twins said their goodbyes and left the room, clearly not wanting to remain in the same room as Hogwarts most feared teacher.

Severus watched them leave the room before turning back to Harry, knowing that Poppy would make sure that nothing happened to his sitting room. Taking a deep breath he held up a letter and said, "The ministry just wrote. They set the date for the day after tomorrow. It seems that the article in the Daily Prophet sped things up a great deal and Poppy said that you won't be leaving the bed for longer than a short trip for a few more days."

"Does that mean I won't be going to the trial?" asked Harry in a whisper.

Joining his mate in the bed Severus answered, "Yes, that's exactly what it means and since Tonks and Shacklebolt already got your statement you won't be questioned again."

Although Harry didn't answer Severus could feel his relief at not having to go.

The day of the trial started out as any other day did. It was quite and peaceful, ignorant of the events that would take place in a few hours.

Severus woke with Harry in his arms and like every morning since he was allowed to hold him again since Dumbledore forced him to quit this relationship, he never wanted to let him go again. He came so close to loosing Harry and also he didn't know it until it was too late, he felt the loss of his child. Shortly he wondered if it was the due to the bond or something else, but shrugged it off; there would be enough time to work this out at a later time. For now he had to prepare for his testimony in front of the Wizengamot. Carefully, he stood up without while trying not to wake Harry up. Once that task was managed he went into the bathroom to do his morning routine (which actually included a nice hot shower). Coming back into the bedroom he went about the task of choosing the robe he would be wearing that day. It had to be one of his better robes since one can't just go there in his regular ones.

He was just finished when Harry woke up. He had enough time to realise that his lover was starting to panic due to his absence in the bed, before he was already fully closed on the bed, holding Harry in his arms, calming him down and repeatedly saying that he was here.

Once his lover was calm again he loosened the embrace a bit to allow Harry to turn around. Severus could see his puzzled look at the clothes he wore and before his lover could ask he answered, "I'll have to leave shortly for the trial. Molly will be staying with you in the meantime so you don't feel too lonely. I'll be back as soon as possible and tell you what happened. I think that they will use Veritaserum on all involved which will make the trial shorter, sometimes publicity is an advantage. It will make this a fast trial and without anyone buying their way out."

Harry only nodded, before looking at Severus and asking, "But you'll be back tonight, will you?"

"Of course, I'll be back by tonight. Don't worry about that, I'll never leave you again as long as you want me around," answered Severus.

Further discussion was halted when they heard a knock on the door and Molly entered a second later. Before the witch could say anything Severus stood up and said, "You arrived just on time, I was about to leave. Take good care of Harry and I'll see you tonight Harry."

The last part was directed at his lover and gave him a quick goodbye kiss before brushing imaginary dirt of his robes and left the room.

Molly took a short look at Harry and asked him, "How are you feeling today? Up for some nice conversation? I remember your keen interest in household magic; do you want me to teach you some?"

"I'm feeling fine. I was just a bit… I was scared when Sev wasn't in the bed anymore when I woke up and I'm still interested in it," answered Harry, glad for the change of topic. Molly Weasley always knew when to be tough about something and when a change in topic was needed.

Severus, Poppy, Minerva as well as Hermione Granger were one of the last to arrive in the courtroom. The rows for the witnesses were nearly completely filled with Weasleys, on the side opposite the door were two tables – one for the Dursleys along with their attorney and the other for Albus Dumbledore – and the stand for the Wizengamot was up front.

They quickly sat down next to the Weasleys and waited for the still missing wizards and witches in the Wizengamot to appear.

It didn't take long until the still empty places were taken and the head of the Wizengamot appeared. Unlike the others he remained standing and called order to the wizards and witches present before declaring, "The Wizengamot is here to clear the case of Harry Potter. The accused are the Dursley Family for abuse and neglect and Albus Dumbledore for sending a minor to an abusive household, risking the health of a student, knowingly sending a pregnant person to a place of danger which resulted in a miscarriage as well as keeping that person from his soulmate. The first witness will be Poppy Pomfrey."

Poppy stood up and headed to the stand that was indicated to her where a ministry official dosed her with Veritaserum.

Once the official had given the sign that the potion was doing its work the questioning began, "State your name and current occupation."

"Poppy Pomfrey, Hogwarts Medi-Witch."

"What happened the night of September 1st?"

Here Severus started tuning out the questioning. It wasn't as if this would be anything new to him, he had been there after all. Instead he started thinking about Harry again. He wondered how his lover was coping alone – well not entirely alone, Molly was there after all – with everything that has happened and the trial. Hopefully things would go their way, especially with his revelation as Harry's soulmate. Severus was sure that there were more than enough people out there who wouldn't like that and he could forget returning to Voldemort, not that he would be devastated by that, he hadn't wanted to resume his post as spy when the Dark Lord had risen again.

While he thought he didn't realise that Poppy and Minerva switched places and that some time after that Hermione testified their side of what happened, before they showed the recording of Harry's questioning. He even overheard his own name being called. Luckily for him Minerva had realised this and called him back into reality by elbowing him in the side.

He stood up and strode over to the same stand the others had stood and took the Veritaserum. Before it started taking effect by clouding his mind so that he couldn't think up any lies, he verified for himself the accurateness of the potion by the taste, coupled with the colour and consistence he had seen beforehand. And then the questioning began.

"Please state your name and current occupation."

"Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts."

"What happened the night of September 1st?"

"I was lying in bed, contemplating the events of the last school year and seeing Harry again, when I heard someone entering my quarters. I decided to pretend to be asleep in case this turned out to be someone who intended to harm me. As it turned out it was Harry. He left a letter on my bedside drawer and took a rest next to me, before he stood up again. A short time later I heard a noise and when I lit the room I saw him lying on the floor. I immediately placed him in my bed. I found no injuries which surprised me, so I read the letter which provided me with the answer I needed. Harry had somehow placed Glamour Charms on himself to hide the injuries. I removed as many as I could and when I saw the extent of his injuries I immediately called Poppy Pomfrey who then diagnosed and healed him."

"Why did Harry Potter go to your quarters any why did he know how to enter them?"

"He and I had a relationship for the majority of his sixth year until Albus Dumbledore told me to quit it. I hadn't changed my password since then and according to Harry he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Leave? Where did he plan to go?"

"He had planned to go to the Astronomy Tower."

"What had he planned once he arrived there?"

"He wanted to jump from the Tower since he didn't have the will to live anymore."

"Why did Albus Dumbledore told you to quit the relationship and why did you follow this order?"

"I was told to quit the relationship or be removed from my teaching position, on the account of favouring a student. I had to make my decision in a short time and was afraid to loose the relationship if I wasn't in Hogwarts anymore."

"Did you favour Mr. Potter?"

"No."

"Why did his grades rise?"

"I gave him additional lessons because he asked for them, like I would any student who asks."

"Why did you decide to end the relationship if you are soulmates?"

"This fact wasn't known back then. It was only revealed to me when I read the letter Harry had left me."

"Thank you. That will be all."

With these words the Head of the Wizengamot signalled the official who had given Severus the Veritaserum to administer the Antiserum.

Still a bit dazed Severus returned to his seat and listened to the Weasley Twins' description of the night they rescued Harry from behind bars.

After that Severus became even more attentive when Dudley Dursley was called up. The boy shook with fear when he walked up and given the Veritaserum.

"Please state your name and current occupation," began the questioning.

"Dudley Dursley. Student at Smeltings."

"What is your relationship to Harry Potter?"

"He is my freak cousin."

"What does this mean?"

"My parents say that he is a freak, so he is."

"How do you usually treat him?"

"I like hunting him and beating him up."

"Did your parents tell you to do this?"

"Dad allowed me to help him and I liked doing it."

Severus could hear how everybody in the room reacted to what the boy said. They were all beyond shocked. Still, Severus had the feeling that this was nothing compared to what was still to come.

A few questions later Petunia Dursley was called, who revealed the little food and care Harry received since the day he entered 4 Privet Drive as well as the fact that they only started when accidentally something happened and no wizard appeared to reprimand them.

Vernon Dursley in return revealed numerous beatings with various things like belts and whips.

The last to be questioned was Albus Dumbledore. Severus was anxious to hear what the old man had to say.

"State your name and current occupation."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Did you place Harry Potter with the Dursley Family?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you check on Harry Potter in the time with him being placed with the Family and his starting of Hogwarts?"

"No."

"Were you aware of the Dursley's treatment of Harry Potter as revealed in the questioning?"

"Yes."

Severus could hear many outcries at this. How could someone know about this and let it happen? No witch or wizard would do this to a child.

"Mr. Potter asked to remain at Hogwarts. When did he do that?"

"He asked at the end of every school year since he started at Hogwarts."

"Were you aware of his pregnancy when he sent him to the Dursleys at the end of the last school year?"

"Yes."

"Why did you send him back?"

"Because a child would have made Harry less willing to risk his life fighting Voldemort."

Here Severus could here even more people protesting.

"That is all we need to know. The Wizengamot will retire to discuss the verdict on the accused."

With this all wizards and witches stood up and left the room through the back door which led into another room.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 12 & Epilogue unbetaed

Chapter 12

Molly watched Harry sleeping. They had talked about various charms and spells used in a wizarding household and she had recommended him a few books for starters. And if he was able to do these he could always ask her for more advanced ones.

She was glad to have at least one interested in this. None of her boys were interested in it too much, knowing the most important ones already (making tea and getting the dishes cleaned) and Ginny was interested in other things. Well, she still had a year before she was allowed to officially do magic outside of school. Maybe her interest would come then.

Molly was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening. She could see Severus entering the room and a second later she was once again startled when the previously sleeping Harry called out for Severus to join him in bed.

She could see the older wizarding blushing at this obvious request in her presence. Molly decided to not linger for much longer, that is once she knew how the trial ended.

"How did the Wizengamot decide?"

"Positive in many ways, although the Dursleys got a lighter punishment due to nobody checking on Harry and their being unaware of the tougher verdicts in the wizarding world. It ended with Vernon Dursley receiving 10 years in Azkaban. Petunia Dursley will never again raise a child, will do social services and all inheritance she received from your parents and grandparents will go to you. Dudley Dursley also will have to do social services regularly and go to a psychologist and a behaviour therapy since the Wizengamot thinks that he acted only because he was taught to. They hope to change this and make him more tolerant. Albus lost all his titles and Minerva was announced his successor. He will also go to Azkaban."

After that silence reined the room, all three thinking about what happened. Molly was just about to excuse herself when Harry said, "In a way I'm glad that Dudley wasn't punished so hard. I hope he learns that life isn't as easy as he thinks it is. While they might not have done anything bad to him, they spoiled him so much that I always thought he'd never survive on his own. In a way he is a victim just like me, the only difference is that in my case it is more obvious."

"You're right dear. I hope he is still able to change. But I will go now, I still have to make dinner," said Molly before going to Harry and hugging him.

"Goodbye," answered Harry.

Severus thanked her for making sure that Harry didn't feel too lonely and led her out.

Once he arrived back in the room he stripped down to his boxers and joined Harry in bed.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm somehow feeling a little better knowing that Dumbledore won't be able to influence my life anymore. It still feels kind of unreal, the thought that I won't be returning to the Dursleys, that Dumbledore isn't Headmaster anymore. There's a new peace in me, as if nothing bad can happen anymore," answered Harry.

Severus smiled, that was exactly the way he had felt when the verdict was announced.

They cuddled a bit, enjoying the silence and just being together. No one would come between them once again.

After a while Severus interrupted the silence, "You know Harry, there's something that I've been thinking about since I read your letter. You mentioned abilities that no one knows about. What exactly are those? And why did you keep them a secret in your first year? After your second I can understand what with the incident about you being a Parselmouth."

Harry didn't answer immediately, contemplating how to answer the question. He knew that he had to answer and that he could trust Severus with the answer, but that didn't change the fact that no one knew.

"As I mentioned in the letter I learned how to hide my abilities. When I first went to Primary School and excelled at it, I think I was the best without wanting to sound like Hermione, I thought that my aunt and uncle would like me then, but they still found a reason to punish me. Dudley belonged to the worst in the year and I wasn't supposed to be better. So I deliberately made mistakes also I knew better. Over time I learned to be as 'good' as Dudley. I did the same when I started Hogwarts; the only difference is that this time I took Ron as my example, the only exception being DADA. In my first year I didn't trust anyone with this and while the incident in my second year played a role I still didn't trust anyone. The likeliest persons to find out before that would have been Ron and Hermione. With time I my trust in Dumbledore actually shrank and I didn't know if the other teachers would tell him, after all he is the Headmaster. After the incident during the duelling club I also decided to research what was normal and what not. I never thought that speaking to snakes was not normal. It sounded like English to me after all," here Harry took a small break to catch his breath again, "As to what I can do… I can read other thoughts on certain occasions. When they're thinking about something at with a certain intensity for example. That's how I realised what Dumbledore had done; he was so focused on his plan for me to be alone. Mostly I can read other emotions. It helps me know whom I can trust and whom I better shouldn't. Although it didn't help me much with you since you didn't like me for reasons that had nothing to do with me."

Here Severus had to smile. He had been so focused on the face and had seen James Potter in everything that Harry had done that he simply projected certain facial expressions over the ones that actually were shown. Luckily things had changed during the one detention Harry had stood up to him. He truly had been surprised to hear that someone actually had taken notes on his introduction speech.

"Well, then there is the wandless magic I can do. I learned how to control my outburst before I even knew about magic and Hogwarts, but I could only do a few things, like making my blanket softer and warmer in winter or heal small injuries. I perfected it once I arrived at Hogwarts. The last thing I can do is talk with animals, not just snakes. I usually speak with Hedwig and I know I can speak with Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. I never succeeded with Pettigrew while he was still Ron's rat, but that might have been because he actually is an animagus, not a real rat," finished Harry.

Severus was astonished. Not only that Harry was able to do that, but that he had been able to hide it. That was quite a task at Hogwarts. "That quite a collection and I'm surprised that they're still a secret what with the way everyone seems to know a secret so quickly. I think it should remain so. It would be a great advantage against Voldemort. It also explains why you never seemed to be able to do Occlumency. You've got to do it in a different way due to your ability to sense emotions and thoughts and I possibly did not explain it the best way, just like Potions."

"Yeah, just like Potions. I never understood how I should clear my mind," answered Harry.

He had thought the whole last year about asking for another attempt at Occlumency, but was always afraid of failing again. Maybe it was time to start another one, now that they were more open with things and Severus knew what he was capable of.

Severus had to laugh, "What a pair we make. I'll start teaching you once Poppy declares you fit to leave bed and return to lessons, but for now we should rest. The way I know you, you'll want to start as soon as possible. I wonder how the other teachers will react if you suddenly get better or will you continue with your act?"

"I think I'll take Hermione as my model instead of Ron now. She already saw me reading your Potions Book and she even admitted to not understanding everything in it yet," answered Harry, "And yes, I'd like to start as soon as possible. I also want to try out some spells Molly explained to me. You'll have to taste my first magically made dinner then."

"I can hardly wait for that. I'll tell you whether I prefer your Muggle or Wizarding cooking better," responded Sev, pulling Harry even closer.

After a little more small talk both soon fell asleep.

Epilogue

A few weeks after the trial things had ebbed down a bit. The Gossip had turned to other things and the students started to focus on lessons and were awaiting the first game of the Quidditch season. For Harry this Monday morning at the end of September would be his first back to lessons.

He stood in front of the doors leading to the Great Hall, afraid to go in. Harry was scared how everyone would react to him being back and to what had been revealed since the school had started. He was startled out of his thoughts when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked into the face of his lover, who looked encouragingly at him.

Taking a deep breath he took a step closer to the doors and opened it. At first no one looked at him, but with time more and more looked at him and then they started clapping, welcoming him back. Harry smiled shortly before turning and walking to the Gryffindor table, directing his way so he would sit next to Hermione who had visited him nearly daily. Their friendship might never be the same again as it was before, but they were working on a new one that would most probably end up being stronger and this time they had a common interest to talk about. On his way to her he was welcomed back by various Gryffindors, the only one that actually ignored him was Ron, but he found that he didn't care as much. Taking his seat between Ginny and Hermione, who both insisted on hugging him until he couldn't breathe anymore, Harry felt truly happy for the first time in his life. There was no Dumbledore anymore who could manipulate him, he wouldn't have to return to the Dursley's, and he had his Sev and friends that were there for him. For the first time in his life he thought that his future actually looked bright.

Looking at the Head table he found Severus sitting at his usual place, smiling at him. He could hear quite a few surprised gasps, but from what he heard Severus had become a little nicer and fairer during his lessons. Yes, his future was truly looking bright and he knew that one day he would have a nice, large family just like Mrs. Weasley and he would forever remember the child he lost. The child that made this future possible and one day they would be reunited in a future still far away.

THE END


End file.
